Your Own Path In Life
by Ziva- Zia- Z
Summary: When her parent's journey ended, hers was just beginning. It would take her from her home to her mother's birth country, where secrets would be revealed, lies uncovered, & the journey of the two people she loved more than anything, would be exposed. Formerly A Different Path In Life
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Path In Life**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: She was the product of an arranged marriage that had blossomed into love. When her parent's journey ended, hers was just beginning. It would take her from her home to her mother's birth country, where secrets would be revealed, lies would be uncovered, and the journey of the two people she loved more than anything in the world, would be exposed.**

**A/N: The lyrics belong to Within Temptation. Had to remove the lyrics otherwise my account would be terminated.**

"Mama, I want to come! Please, take me with you!"

The little girl grabbed onto her mother's arm, but the servant grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and making to remove her from the room.

"Put me down! I don't want to go with you! I want to go with Mama and Daddy! Please, Mama! Take me with you! I promise I'll be good!"

She tried again to grab her mother's arm, but only succeeded in grabbing the strand of beautiful black pearls around her mother's neck.

"Take me with you, Mama, please!"

Her mother pulled away; the strand broke, sending jewels in all directions; skidding across the floor, hitting the vanity, rolling under the bed. The woman turned from her child, refusing to acknowledge the tantrum. When the girl's screaming got to be too much, her husband raised his voice.

"Phillipa, _that's enough_!"

_"Daddy, please! Take me with you! I want to go! I'll be good, I promise I will!"_

"Take her back to her room, Katila, please." Her mother ordered, refusing to look at the girl before allowing her husband to help her into her coat.

"No! I don't want to! I'll be good, Mama! I promise! Take me with you, Mama! _Please_!"

It took several minutes- she struggled, managed to escape twice, and was eventually forced into her room, where she promptly began screaming and throwing a tantrum, not at all unlike the ones her mother had thrown as a teenager. Eventually, having worn herself out, she climbed onto the bed and pouted, watching the stars through the window. she didn't acknowledge the door opening or her parents entering.

"Phillipa?"

She refused to look up as her mother sat on the bed; flinched away as she reached out to touch her.

"Go away."

"Phillipa, sweetheart, you couldn't come, even if we wanted you too. This dinner is for the royal family."

"_I'm_ part of the royal family." The girl said, finally making eye contact with her mother- however brief.

"What I meant was, it's a dinner for the _grown ups_. Grandmama and Grandfather and Daddy and I. No children allowed. I'm sorry, sweetheart." She didn't look over as her mother sat beside her, wrapped her arm around her, brushed her hair off her forehead. "I know you want to go. Daddy and I both know. And we promise, when we get back, we'll go down to the kitchen and make ice cream sundaes with Candle. I promise." She waited, before, "Okay?" After a moment, the girl nodded. Then, she pressed a kiss to her daughter's dark hair and got up. After her husband kissed their child, she followed him to the door. "We love you, Pippa."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Later that night, after returning from the dinner with the ambassadors and sundaes with Candle, they stood in the doorway, watching their child sleep. The netting lay about her bed, shrouding her from the moquitos that carried the deadly Vinkun flu that had ravaged the country over the summer. The same netting lay about her parents' bed and her grandparents', protecting them as well.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

He nodded, meeting her eyes as she turned to look at him.

"Like her mother."

A soft chuckle escaped her throat, and she accepted his kiss, closing her eyes briefly before letting go and turning back to the little girl. His arms went around her waist and he held her close, burying his face in her dark hair.

"I'm not beautiful, but our child is." She replied, watching the little girl sleep. He breathed in her familiar scent, squeezing her waist appreciatively. When he returned his gaze to his daughter, he whispered,

"Let's go to bed. It's late."

When they closed the door behind them, he scooped her into his arms, and carried her towards their bedroom. A startled cry escaped her beautiful lips, and he kissed her, silencing all protests that would have reached his ears if he hadn't acted quickly. When they broke the kiss, their bedroom door had already closed, and they were protected by the netting. She lay beneath him, watching as he worked, running his hands down her sides, caressing her curves and familiarizing himself with her, even though it wasn't needed. He knew her by heart.

Her breathing began to quicken as he kissed the swells of her breasts. Somehow, within the familiar space of time involving his caresses, their clothing had been removed. Only in her underthings, she held him to her, tangling her fingers in his soft, auburn hair as he buried his face within her heaving bosom. Out of habit, he closed his eyes, refusing to look at her as he undressed her further. Her body quivered underneath his as he parted her legs and began to enter her. The familiar sensations ran through her body as he moved further, deeper; she cried out in ecstasy as she closed around him, as they danced together within the blankets of their marriage bed, reaching their peak.

They came together- a familiar tugging of their souls as they became one. When they collapsed in each other's arms, and their souls returned to their seperate bodies, she whispered,

"She's beautiful. She's the most beautiful little girl the Vinkus has ever seen. And she's ours."

He pulled away and looked at her, his breathing ragged, his heart pounding in his ears. He traced her features with his eyes, allowing his heart to slow to normal before answering.

"She's not the most beautiful. There was one before her that rivaled her beauty."

She met his eyes, knowing he was talking about her. Knowing that he was talking about when she came to the Vinkus as a young bride, an unwilling partner in a marriage arranged by their parents. Before she could reply, he captured her lips, drinking in her taste.

"I could get drunk off your kisses, Dove. They're sweeter than the finest wine."

She giggled softly, cradling his face in her hands and deepening the kiss. When they sat up, she reached behind her and removed the pin that held her hair in place. A cascade of raven curls tumbled down her back like a waterfall, it glistened like the stars in the night sky, and he reached out, tangling his fingers in the raven strands of spun silk. She nudged her nose against his, kissing him deeply. They fell together on the bed, he beneath her this time, her long raven locks falling about them, in a shower of soft, thick, silky raven rain.

His daughter possessed the same raven hair, and as they once again made love, he found himself counting his blessings that his child was as beautiful as his wife. She was right, after all.

Their child _was_ the most beautiful little girl in the Vinkus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 2? The child having a tantrum, grabbing her mother's necklace, the necklace breaking, and the parents ordering the child to be taken to her room; the netting around the beds. **

**Based on? Mary having a tantrum, grabbing her mother's necklace, the necklace breaking, being ordered to be taken to her room by her parents, and the netting around the beds. **

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgsons Burnett**

"Candle? Can I help?"

The old cook looked up, seeing the little girl standing at the island, watching her work. She nodded, wiping her hands on her apron. Then, she set a bowl of ingredients in front of the child and handed her a whisk.

"There you go, Pippa."

"Thank you, Candle." Happy that she got to help the staff, the girl took a seat at the kitchen table and began to work. She listened to the maids chatter and share stories, listened as they sang to pass the time, and asked them all typical nine-year-old questions. By the time her mother wandered in for a cup of tea, she was covered in dough, dipping her fingers in it, and eating it raw.

"I hate to bug you Candle, but could I perhaps have a cup of-" She glanced quickly at the child before turning back to the cook, only to do a double take. The tea suddenly forgotten, she went to the table, sitting next to her daughter. "Melena, what have you been doing?"

The girl looked innocently up at her mother, the whisk in her mouth.

"akng, Mama."

A soft laugh escaped her mother's throat as she reached out, and brushed the dough off her daughter's cheeks with her thumb.

"Baking? It looks like you've been getting it all over. And more of it in your _belly_ instead of on the tray." She reached out, tickling her daughter's stomach. The girl giggled, leaning into her mother as she laughed; the staff watched the Crown Princess with her child, basking in the beauty of the young woman spending time with the little girl. So caught up were they, that neither heard the sound of someone entering the kitchen. Candle looked up, seeing the young Crown Prince in the doorway.

"Candle, have you-" The laughter stopped, and the girls turned, seeing him. After a moment, the young woman stood, going to her husband. "There you are. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to." She kissed him quickly. "Is that... cookie dough?" She blushed, feeling him wipe the evidence off her cheek. After a moment, her husband tasted the dough. "Candle's recipe."

She nodded, nudging her nose against his and stealing a gentle kiss. When they broke the kiss, he asked,

"Where's Pippa?"

"Ovr ere, Dady!" The two looked over at the child; she'd returned the whisk to her mouth, and every so often, dipped it back in the dough. The sight of his child, covered in cookie dough, brought a surprised look to his face, and after releasing his wife, he went to the little girl, kneeling next to her.

"Hey, sweetie pie. What... have you been getting into?" He asked, his hazel eyes darting back and forth between his daughter's dough-covered face, and the bowl.

"lping Cndl." The child replied, removing the whisk from her mouth and dipping it back into the bowl.

"I can see that." Gently, he reached out, wiping the dough off her cheeks. After a moment, he turned his gaze to the old cook. "Candle, you have got to stop allowing her to help. You're spoiling her."

The old woman raised her eyebrows at the young man. "In case you've forgotten, I let you help as well when you were her age. And you still come in here and help me from time to time. Don't act like you've forgotten, Fiyero, you're not_ that_ old."

He blushed, knowing she was right.

Both he and his wife were in their late twenties- twenty-seven at most- but looked as though they were in their early teens. Married at the age of fourteen, it was an arrangement that slowly grew into love. And the child sitting next to her father was concrete evidence of that very love. After a moment, he stood, going to the island.

"I can't believe you let her-"

"Don't start with me, Fiyero!" Candle said, jabbing the wooden spoon she held in the young man's chest. _"I may not have birthed you, but I'm as much a mother to you as the Queen! And in this kitchen, what I say goes!" _

He held up his hands, backing away. "All right, all right, I get it! But that still doesn't mean-"

_"But nothing, Fiyero!"_

He backed off, bumping into his wife, who wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing softly. "Let her be, Yero my love. Ever since I got pregnant, you'd been spending more time with me than down here."

"I was worried about you, you're my wife." He replied, trying to look back at her.

"But Candle's known you longer than we'd been married. Besides, my pregnancy went fine- it was the birth that was difficult. And now that Pippa's older- let her spend time down here with Candle. You very rarely do anymore-"

"That's because we're in the village most of the time, meeting with one ambassador or another."

"So let her. She's a little girl, Yero. She needs to be around the staff; she hasn't gotten to know the staff like you had. What's the worse that could happen?"

He thought a moment. "That she'd get hurt."

His wife rolled her eyes.

"No, that she'd turn out like you." Then, she kissed his cheek, accepted the tea one of the servants gave her, and then turned to go back upstairs to the library. She turned back to her husband. "And since when is that a bad thing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 2? There were none.**

**Elements in 3?**

"Must we have another ball? I didn't have a good time, and I _know_ for a fact that Pippa didn't have a good time."

Chelseqa looked up from her stationary, watching her daughter-in-law pace back and forth. The fire crackled in the grate and rain pounded on the windows, a rare occurance for a spring day.

"She was four-years-old, Elphaba! Of course she wouldn't enjoy a ball! But she's older now; besides, it's her birthday, and she deserves a party."

"Fine. But why can't we just have a nice little party instead? Why do we have to have a ball? Pippa would love a small party more than a ball any time." The princess held onto the back of her husband's armchair, leaning against it, her hands grasping fistfuls of the material.

"Pippa will love it, Elphaba. You only turn ten once." Chelseqa said, returning to her stationary and the list it held.

"I know. But... before we know it... she'll be debuting and... and I don't want her to have to go through what I went through." Elphaba replied, concern settling over her face as she moved away from the chair and went to the bookshelf.

"Don't even mention that, Fae. She's too young. She's just a child." Fiyero replied, turning another page in his book. Elphaba ran her slender fingers along the spines before pulling a hardbound volume off the shelf and flipping it open. She looked through it for several minutes before putting it back and continuing her search.

"I was too, Yero."

Her words rang loud and clear in the room, and after letting it sink in, Fiyero turned, peeking around the armchair to look at his wife. He removed his reading glasses, and replied,

"We were fourteen."

She looked up at him. "I _know_. But we were still young, and we were forced into this marriage. Neither of us wanted this. We fought against this, but we didn't have a choice, Yero."

He sighed and set his glasses on his open book.

"But we turned out all right."

"Of course we did, my love." Elphaba replied, going to him, her search of the bookshelves abandoned. She took his glasses and his book and set them on the table, before settling on the arm of the chair. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, so that her legs were over the arm of the chair. "But we were older than Pippa. And we learned to love each other."

She reached up, brushing her thumb over the apple of his cheek. "We were lucky. We fell in love... We found true love." After a moment, he pressed a kiss to her palm. They stared into each other's eyes for several minutes, before she leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Their parents watched the young couple, sharing knowing glances as they remembered themselves at that age. The kiss got deeper, and she reached up, cradling his head in her hands as his arms tightened around her waist. Their eyes closed on instinct, and the world fell away as they became engrossed in each other.

"Mama?" They broke the kiss, turning to see their daughter in the doorway. The little girl was watching her parents intently, not wanting to interrupt an intimate moment. Her grandmother set her list aside and got up, going to the little girl.

"What is it, Pippa, my sweet?" Chelseqa asked, kneeling in front of the child and taking her hands. The girl glanced at her parents, before looking back at her grandmother.

"Dinner's ready." Chelseqa smiled at the child, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"All right, we'll be down in a moment. Okay?" The girl nodded, before turning and leaving. Once she was gone, Chelseqa turned to her family. "Well, shall we continue this discussion after dinner?" She turned her gaze to her children, who were getting to their feet with embaressed looks on their faces. "Unless you two have... something else planned." Then, she turned and opened the door, before turning back to the couple. "Like maybe... giving us a grandson?"

The blushes that crossed their faces were all the proof she needed to know that sex was _exactly_ what her children had in mind.

Then, she turned and left. Suqari didn't bother stifling a chuckle as he passed his children, patting his son on the back. The sudden jolt sent the young Crown Prince stumbling forward, and his wife grabbed his arm to steady him. He smiled at her quickly, before glancing at his father. Once he straightened, Elphaba took his arm and they left the library, closing the door softly behind them.

"I don't know where she got that idea."

"You know Mother. She likes to joke." Fiyero replied, as they hurried down the stairs. Elphaba looked at him.

"She wasn't joking, Yero. Is all we are to her? Baby makers?"

He stopped on the stairs, giving her a look that would freeze ice. "You know that's not what she thinks, Elphaba."

She sighed. "I know. I just..." She looked around quickly, before saying, "It's just..."

"Just what?" He asked, as they continued down the stairs.

"Just... ever since we got married, we've been pressured to have children-"

"That's a part of the job cirriculum, Dove. Producing an heir." Fiyero replied.

"I know but..." She stopped, taking a deep breath and blowing it out through her lips. "Ever since Pippa was born, it's like that's _all_ anyone can think about. Me producing an heir. Well I've done that. I produced an heir. Can they drop it now?"

He stopped on the stairs again, turning her to look at him. "I know you produced an heir, Dove. I understand. But they want a boy so the line can continue. Daughters marry into other tribes, the bloodline changes. Sons marry as well, but the bloodline doesn't change."

She turned; they continued down the stairs. "Maybe here it does. But in case you've forgotten, Yero, my love, in Munchkinland, the bloodline is preserved through the girls. Daughters are more prized than sons there. Sons are insignifigant. And in ancient times, when a son was born, they often _killed it_." She directed this last sentence at her husband, staring pointedly at him, as they reached the first floor.

"I'm surprised you remember that. I thought you'd have forgotten all about your birth country." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I've forgotten my birth _tongue_, my husband. Not the history of my birth country. Our Pippa may have been born Vinkun, but remember, I was born Munchkin." She replied, pulling away and going towards the dining room. "I came to this country as a young bride! As part of an arranged marriage! To a Crown Prince!" She turned back in the middle of the foyer. "But I guess you must be too old to remember. Your mind is slipping, after all." The smug little smile the graced her features sent chills up his spine, but he ignored them as he made his way towards her.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm only twenty-six! I don't turn twenty-seven until the fourteenth! Eight days before our _daughter's_ birthday!" She rushed ahead, reaching the dining room doorway as he scooped her up and spun her around. Squeals of delight escaped her throat, and she grabbed his hands, laying her head back against his shoulder as her laugh filled the room.

Pippa watched her parents with stars in her eyes; the king and queen shared knowing looks. When Fiyero set her down, he kissed her, whispered something to her, and hugged her close. They pulled away when Suqari cleared his throat.

"Well, now that your parents have decided to join us, Pippa, shall we sit down and eat?"

Quickly, the girl's parents took their seats, whispering their apologizes for the lateness and noise and shooting each other glances that their daughter was unable to interprete.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**WARNING: HIGH M!**

**Elements in 3? Elphaba not wanting to throw a big ball.**

**Based on? Jo not wanting to go to a big ball.**

**Book and Author? _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 4?**

_"Oh Yero..."_

They tumbled back onto the bed out of breath, covered in sweat and smelling of sex. The blankets lay tangled around their feet, and they lay skin to skin, their hearts pounding and the blood rushing in their ears. They lay in a tangle of arms and legs, their bodies pressed together, content. The netting lay around them, undistrubed by their activites. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart as he tangled his fingers in the raven waterfall that tumbled down her back. She trailed her fingers slowly over his skin, tracing the diamonds on his skin.

Their souls had joined as their bodies became one, like they had so often over the years. She lay with her head on his chest, her long raven hair cascading down her back in the familiar waterfall. Their bodies had found that familiar rhythm, and they'd let their passion take over. The passion that had smouldered between them all through dinner had become a wildfire once their bedroom door closed and they climbed underneath the netting. That same, familiar moan had escaped her throat as they made love; once a sound that conveyed annoyance and frustration, it now conveyed passion, love, even orgasm.

Moments passed, moments in content silence, with only the sound of their lungs filling with air, the fire creackling in the grate, and the rain pounding against the windows demanding entry to break the silence. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent. She snuggled closer, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest, feel the rise and fall of his chest, and she buried her face in his skin, allowing herself to be engulfed in his scent.

"Mmm... Yero..." She trailed off, her train of thought gone. Several moments passed before he sat up, helping her as well. She watched him, before turning to check the door and the fire. He kissed her forehead quickly before getting up and stoking the fire, adding another log to keep it burning. When he returned to the bed, she climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes. He reached up, carving the almonds of her eyes, before capturing her lips in his.

Slowly, they began to make love, moments passed where they ran their hands over each other, finding the familiar curves and crevices they knew by heart. As their passion grew, they switched places; he gently guided her to the bed, her head near the fireplace. Positioned over her, he stared into her eyes, drinking in those aquamarine depths that he loved so much.

When he leaned down and captured her lips in his, his hands moved between her thighs, parting her legs. Gently, he trailed his fingers along her hips, brushing against the dark curls beneath her navel. Her breathing came in quick gasps as his fingers slipped briefly between her folds. When he began to enter her, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. As he moved faster, her nails dug into his skin, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

As they reached their peak, their cries mixed together; she contracted, closing around him, as their souls once again became one. She dug her nails into his back, tangled her fingers in his hair, and captured his lips in hers as they moved closer and closer to orgasm. Their movements quickened, they moved faster and faster; she closed around him tight, and when their peak finally came, he captured her lips in his, watching her.

Everything was shared between them when they locked eyes. The passion that brought them too this point was beginning to calm, and when they collapsed in each other's arms, still connected, she reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. Their bodies throbbed with that familiar, pleasant hurt, and she moved closer, not wanting this moment to end, let alone let him leave her. This was one of the things she loved most about their nights of lovemaking- the afterglow- the wonderful feeling of having her husband inside her, of his thickness residing within her folds, even for a short time. It was a wonderful feeling, no matter how short.

She knew that eventually, he'd have to leave her, move out of her, and she hated when that happened. She loved the feel of him inside her, of his thickness moving first between her legs, through her folds and into her body. The pleasure she'd felt as a young bride, a newlywed that long ago night came rushing back; only this time, she accepted it as a woman, not the girl she had been. A wife and mother, she looked at their lovemaking with a woman's eyes; no longer was she the scared, innocent bride who had arrived here at fourteen, she was a woman, an experienced woman, who knew how to please her husband and keep him satisfied within the blankets of their marriage bed.

Taking a deep breath, she said,

_"Oh Oz, Yero... Yero... you're a god... oh Oz..."_ He chuckled softly as she trailed off, locking eyes with her.

"You're a goddess. An absolute, true, living goddess."

The smile that met him was all he needed, to remind him that he'd made the right choice, falling in love with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Anyone guessed what this story is? I'll give you a hint: It's a sequel.**

**Elements in 4? There were none**

**Elements in 5?**

"Mama! Mommy!"

No one came.

"Mama! Mommy! Mommy!"

Mama and Daddy didn't hear her.

"Mama!"

No one did.

_"MOMMY!"_

Her scream woke the whole household, rousing the servants from their beds, jostling her grandparents awake, and startling her parents from their peaceful slumber. After several moments of confusion, Elphaba and Fiyero climbed out of bed, pulled their robes on, and hurried out of their room. The rain beat on the windows, attempting to get in as lightning split the sky and thunder roared in anger. By the time Elphaba and Fiyero burst through the bedroom door, the entire household was up and in the hall, concern in their eyes.

"Pippa, what is it? Pippa!"

The little girl tossed and turned, screaming, trapped in a nightmare. Thinking quickly, Elphaba hurried around the other side of the bed and climbed onto it, pulling her daughter into her arms and pressing the child to her chest. The child struggled for several minutes, before recognizing the familiar voice, embrace, scent, and slowly starting to calm. Eventually, she wrapped her arms tight around her mother, sobbing.

Elphaba looked up at her husband, who had settled on the edge of the bed, letting his wife's maternal instincts take over. He shook his head, unsure of what to say, and reached out, laying a hand on his daughter's leg in an attempt to comfort. Moments passed, with only the sound of the young princess sobbing in her mother's arms. The staff watched from the doorway, not wanting to return to bed until they were certain that their little princess was all right.

Glancing at the door, Elphaba called out, "Candle, will you fetch a cup of peppermint tea, please?" The old cook nodded before disappearing down to the kitchen. She returned several minutes later, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. "Thank you, Candle." Elphaba whispered softly, accepting the tea and then pulling away from her daughter. She smoothed her child's dark hair, and tilted her chin up. "Can you drink some of this for me, honey? It's peppermint." The girl did as her mother asked, managing to swallow four mouthfuls before pushing the cup away.

Silent, Elphaba handed the cup to her husband, who set it on the nightstand. She returned her gaze to her child, who had calmed considerably since waking. After a moment, Fiyero spoke up.

"You had a nightmare, sweetie pie. What was it about?" Sniffling, the girl looked at her father, tears running down her cheeks.

"M... You... left me. You all left me. I was lost... and Mommy got sick... and _she went away_..." The girl burst into tears again, and Elphaba held her close.

"It was just a nightmare, sweetheart. It's not going to happen, okay, little one?" Fiyero said, moving to sit next to his wife, so that their daughter was between them. The girl nodded, burying her face in her mother's chest. Gently, Fiyero began rubbing his daughter's back in an effort to calm her. Moments passed in tense silence, before Fiyero began singing the familiar lullaby to his child. The girl seemed to calm, and her sobs stopped.

When they finally got up to go back to bed, the rest of the household had silently slipped back to their rooms, leaving the family together. Gently, Fiyero pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, before taking his wife's hand and leading her from the room.

"Daddy?"

He stopped, glancing at his wife before they turned back to the little girl.

"What is it, Pippa?"

The little girl lay in her bed, tucked within the blankets, watching her parents, tears drying on her cheeks. She sniffled as fresh tears escaped her eyes. Her parents waited, watching her.

"Pippa, what's wrong, sweetheart?" Elphaba asked, her maternal instincts kicking in again. The girl took a deep breath, before choking out.

"You won't go anywhere, will you?"

After a moment, they returned to their child's bedside. Sitting on the edge, they watched her, seeing the fear in her eyes. Gently, Elphaba reached out, tracing her daughter's jawline.

"No, baby. We won't go anywhere. _I promise_."

"You promise?" Her mother nodded, glancing at her husband.

"We won't leave you, sweetheart. We could never leave you." Fiyero said, reaching out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. Then, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy."

After her mother kissed her goodnight, they left, closing the door behind them and returning to their room. However, neither could sleep, and they found themselves tossing and turning, worrying about their daugther. Eventually, Elphaba sat up, tangling her fingers in her hair.

"Yero?"

He sighed, and sat up, turning on the light.

"Yes, Fae?"

She looked at him; she was tired, worried about their child. He shared her fears, but kept quiet. After a moment, he climbed out of bed, pulling his robe on. Then, he held out a hand.

"Come on."

Once he helped her to her feet and into her robe, he took her hand and led her downstairs, being careful not to wake the rest of the house. Once they were in the kitchen, Fiyero started a pot of tea- the whistling however, woke Candle, and she came into the kitchen to find the young man she'd helped raise and his young bride standing on opposite sides of the island, watching each other.

Mirror images of worry had settled over their features. Sighing, Candle went to them, gently moving Fiyero aside as she fixed the tea and placed it in front of them, wrapping their hands around the warm mugs. When neither acknowledged her presence, she asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Yes, it is the sequel to Journey On. Those who guessed right get virtual cookies!**

**Elements in 5? There were none**

**Elements in 6?**

**Thanks to PurplePockyPandaBears and jnjluvsbooks32 for reviewing 5.**

Fiyero's birthday came and went- twenty-seven, four months older than his wife- and he gloated over the fact that he was a year older, much like he'd done not long after they'd first gotten married. And, as usual, Elphaba threatened the throttle him if he brought it up. But he wasn't the only one to celebrate a birthday. Eight days after her father turned twenty-seven, Pippa stood in her room, allowing Katila to help her dress. Although it wasn't so much a party as a ball.

A small one.

Elphaba had put her foot down, saying that the only way her daughter was going to have a ball was if it was small, restricted to only family and close friends. Elphaba and Fiyero had invited a few friends that didn't live in the Vinkus- so that they could share in her daughter's birthday. Friends from college, was all her mother would say when Pippa asked.

When the party began, Pippa slowly made her way down the stairs. The party was outside in the meadow, a small picnic for the little girl. As she made her way outside, she searched for her parents. Eventually, she spotted them, and hurried towards the small picnic set up for her.

"Mama!" She threw her arms around her mother, holding close. A laugh escaped her mother's throat, and she knelt down to be level with the little girl.

"Happy birthday, sweet girl." She said, brushing an identical raven curl out of her child's eyes.

"Thank you, Mama." Pippa replied, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. When she pulled away, she went to her father, throwing her arms around him. He knelt down to her level, looking into her eyes.

"Happy birthday, sweetie pie." He said, holding out a small box. She took it, looking into his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy." When he stood, he led her over to the blankets, and they all settled down to eat. "What is it?" She asked, looking at her father.

"Open it."

Slowly, she did. Once the box was opened, she saw a small glass locket, with a woven pattern of auburn and raven. It took a few minutes before she finally figured out what the pattern was made of.

"Hair?" She asked, looking up at her father. He nodded, reaching out to cradle her cheek. "But, who's-"

Her father glanced at her mother, and the woman moved close, removing her hat and the pin that held her hair in place. A cascade of raven silk tumbled down her back, and one thick strand curled against the apple of her cheek, shorter than the rest. Glancing back and forth between her parents, Pippa was finally able to put two and two together.

"But why-"

"Because if anything ever happened, you'd have something to remember us by." Fiyero told her, tapping gently on the glass.

"You and Mommy said-"

"I know we did. And we meant it. But you have to understand, Pippa. Mama and I won't be around forever. And you're going to grow up and go off and start your own life, and see the world." Then, he folded her fingers over the locket, looking into her eyes.

"But-"

"It's a reminder of where you come from, of your blood and your heritage, of yourself. When we're far apart, look at this and remember that _this_ is your link to your heritage, to your _country_, to _your people_. When you're off in the world, and Mama and I have both passed on, and you're a grown up with a family of your own, I want you to look at this and remember that you belong to _us_. That you belong to Mama and I, to to the Vinkus. _To the Arjiki_."

Gently, he reached up to wipe the tears off his daughter's cheeks.

"Daddy-"

"You're blood is Arjiki, Pippa. You may have your Mama's Munchkin blood coursing in your veins, but ultimately, you're Arjiki. You belong to _our people_ and _our tribe_. We fought so hard to have you, we went through so much, and we've been _so_ lucky and _so_ blessed to call ourselves your parents. When you look at this, remember that you can always come home. And no matter where we are, no matter what's happened to us, we will always be here to welcome you home. You're our baby girl, and we will always be here for you, no matter where your life takes you."

The little girl listened, trying hard not to cry. After a moment, her mother reached out and gently grasped her chin.

"Life is a journey, sweet girl. It'll take you to places you never imagined. Trust me, I know." Elphaba's aquamarine eyes brimmed with tears as she glanced at her husband. "I came here when I was fourteen. Daddy and I were forced into this arranged marriage. Neither of us wanted this, but we didn't know that up until that point, our journeys had been guided by our parents. When we got married," She stopped, reaching up to wipe her own tears away. "When we got married, our journey became our own. It took us to unimaginable places- places I _never dreamed_ I'd go. And ultimately, our journey led to _you_, sweet girl." She said, cupping her daughter's face in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 6? There were none**

**Elements in 7?**

The servants rushed up the stairs. The ten-year-old was laying on the hallway floor, screaming, kicking her legs, and beating the floor in another one of her tantrums. Quickly, Katila, the child's governess hurried out of the library, the princess in tow.

"She's been like this for the last half an hour, Your Majesty. I can't get her to stop, and she won't tell me what's wrong! I'm sorry, but I didn't know where else to turn!" Katila cried, turning to her mistress. Elphaba nodded, glancing at her child, before looking at the rest of the household.

"Thank you for alerting me, Katila." Elphaba said, laying a reassuring hand on the governess's arm.

Moments passed, before Pippa stopped her screaming, sat up, and climbed to her feet. She went to her mother and kissed her cheek before taking the stairs two at a time, parting the stunned servants. They watched the child disappear into the kitchen, before turning back to the princess. Letting out a strangled laugh, Katila went into the library and took a seat on the sofa.

"I swear, that child has a pact with _satan_ to destroy me."

The princess chuckled softly, following. She asked for tea after dismissing the servants. "She's just a child."

The governess looked up at the young royal.

"I know, Your Highness, but... weren't you ever like her as a child?" Elphaba nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Of course I was. She's my child, yet remember, she's also my husband's. The majority of her traits are from her _father_."

"Oh are they?" She turned her head, finding her husband behind her, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. After a moment, he stole a quick kiss from her, squeezing her waist.

"Yes, they are." He chuckled softly, nudging his nose against her cheek. She reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair. Katila watched them silent, understanding why the servants called the young royals' marriage a 'love affair of the truest kind.'

When the princess pulled away, she sighed and took a seat across from the governess, eventually accepting the cup of tea that the servant handed her. Her husband went to the desk and took a seat, listening to the conversation.

"She just turned ten, Katila. She's prone to tantrums, much like someone else I know." He glanced up at his wife, who glared at him.

"I am not-" He raised his eyebrows. "I might be."

Katila listened to the young couple bicker; she remembered when her sister, Nor, had asked the prince and princess to consider having Katila be their daughter's governess. Katila had grown up in the servants' quarters, she'd been one of Elphaba's maids- the youngest- not long after the young girl came to the Vinkus, before being moved to the kitchens. Elphaba, who trusted Nor and considered the lady-in-waiting her most trusted confidante within the house staff, had accepted the offer, knowing that her beloved daughter would be in trusting, protective hands. Katila loved Pippa dearly, but right now, she was considering resigning the position and returning to the comfort of the kitchens.

Over the last three weeks, the little girl had been playing an assortment of pranks on the young governess, from hiding worms in her bed to putting salt in her tea. This tantrum was just the latest in a long line of pranks and games the child was playing in order to drive her governess crazy. She accepted the tea the Prince offered her, and had to take a deep breath to keep from shaking.

"I don't know what's wrong with the child, Your Majesties. Neither of you were like her- you played pranks, but you didn't drive people crazy. You got into trouble and ran off in endless games of hide and seek, but you never tried to drive anyone insane."

"She's a child, Katila. Let her be a child. She's going to grow up soon enough." Fiyero said, putting his reading glasses on and dipping his pen in the inkwell.

"Like we had to, Yero?" Elphaba asked, sipping her tea. The prince nodded, not looking up from his work. After a while, Katila made her way downstairs to check on her charge, leaving the young couple alone. Once Elphaba finished her tea, she got up, going to her husband. "Put your pen down, Yero." She whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Come out with me."

"Where?"

"Horseback riding. Please?"

He thought a moment, before setting his pen down and getting up.

The spring air was cool on her hot skin, and she laid her head back, staring up at the sun. After several moments, she sat up, and looked around, finally spying the young man sitting against the tree, the book open on his lap. Slowly, she cawled towards him, hiding among the flowers of the meadow, silent. When she was close enough, she rose up to pounce-

"Don't even _think_ about it, Dove."

She stopped, caught off guard, and watched as he lowered his book, meeting her eyes. His reading glasses, perched on the end of his nose, made him look like a professor. She sat back on her heels, as he closed his book and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"How could I _not_ know?" He answered, burying his nose back in his book. "You're the only one out here with me. And you disappeared two hours ago." She snorted.

"I did _not_ disappear. I got bored. Besides, you were sitting here reading." He chuckled softly.

"Yes, well, it's not my fault you can't stay entertained." He replied. She moved closer.

"Yes it is. You're my husband. You're supposed to entertain me." She answered, laying on her back, placing her head in his lap. Slowly, he laid the book down, hitting her in the forehead. "Ow! Yero!" Quickly, he raised the book, and looked down at her. She glowered at him. "Put the book away, Yero."

"Not right now, Dove." Sighing, she asked,

"Aren't you don't yet?"

"No."

"Oh. What chapter are you on?"

"Sixteen."

After a moment, she sat up and took the book away.

"Yero." He met her eyes. "Play with me." His hazel eyes scanned her face.

_"By-?"_

She shrugged.

"I don't know. Take me swimming, teach me to skip stones like you promised you would, take me berry-picking. _Something_." She waited. "Fine." After a moment, she stood, and left.

He thought a moment, before climbing to his feet and following. Silent, he skulked after her, keeping a safe distance behind. When he was close enough, he pounced, his arms going around his prey from behind. They tumbled to the ground and rolled a short distance before stopping, Elphaba on her back on the ground, with Fiyero on top of her.

"_Yero!_ What are you _doing_?"

"You said to play with you. So I'm playing with you."

She sighed, and pushed him off of her, like she'd have to do on numerous occasions in their first years of marriage.

"I didn't mean tackle me!"

"So let me get this straight. You say to play with you, so I'm playing with you. Yet you say I'm _not_ playing. _Make up your mind, already_!" He replied, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms. She sighed, and sat up on her elbows, her long raven hair falling over her shoulder.

"I just meant... I want you to spend time with me." He relaxed and moved to sit next to her, laying on his back beside her.

"I _am_ spending time with you, Dove. Just because I'm reading, doesn't mean I'm not spending time with you."

"I just... feel like you're ignoring me. Like ever since Pippa was born you've been keeping your distance. Like you don't want to spend time with me." She whispered, laying back against the soft earth.

"I could never ignore you, Dove. I spend every waking moment with you._ I love you_." He replied, turning to look at her, his fingers lacing with hers.

"Do you really love me?" Her whisper was so soft, so quiet, it felt like butterfly wings on his cheek.

"Of course I do. I'm married to you, I created a child with you. You're my wife and the _mother_ of my _daughter_. _I love you_, with all my_ heart_." They lay together for several minutes, before sitting up. Elphaba scanned the meadow, before her eyes landed on a dandelion weed. Quickly, she snatched it up, and went to blow on it, when Fiyero wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Go on, love, blow it out."

She did as told, breathing deep and blowing the seeds off with one breath. Her eyes snapped open, and she watched the seeds fly into the air.

"What did you wish for, Dove?" He whispered.

"I didn't wish for anything." He looked at her, startled.

"You didn't?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because my wish already came true." She whispered, capturing his lips in a loving, gentle kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 7? Pippa throwing a tantrum, Katila getting someone to calm the girl down, Pippa suddenly ending her tantrum and walking off unfazed, and "I swear, that child has a pact with satan to destroy me."**

**Based on? The little girl throwing a tantrum in front of the sister, who in turn got Sara to help calm the girl down; the little girl then getting up and walking away, and the satan line.**

**Book and Author? _A Little Princess_ by Frances Hodgsons Burnett**

**Elements in 8?**

The old, worn pages creaked open as the spine bent to reveal the words. Or rather, the small, raised white bumps that _meant_ words. She trailed her fingers over them slowly, her eyes running over them quickly.

It was foreign... and yet... familiar.

She closed her eyes and concentrated, slowly running her fingers over the dots. It became easier as she went along, the dots became words that her fingers recognized; she was soon reading page after page of braille, like she'd done so often years earlier. A small smile appeared on her face as she realized that she was reading one of her husband's many novels.

But when she opened her eyes...

They were nothing but dots.

But she knew what they meant, what words they formed, what sentences they became.

The door opened and someone entered, silent. The man was too engrossed in his book to pay any attention to the young woman sitting at the writing desk. He removed his reading glasses, and glanced up, seeing her.

"It's... strange. I... I see it, I feel it, but... but I can't read it. Not anymore." She turned, locking eyes with her husband. He knew she was lying. He went to her, setting his book down and looking over her shoulder.

"Four years. You spent four years reading braille. And now, after all these years-"

"I missed black ink the most." She said, cutting him off. She closed the book and set it on the desk, before grabbing his book and opening it up. Then, she quickly scanned a page, drinking in the sharpness of the ink on the white paper. "You don't know what it was like. You take this for granted, Yero, these _beautiful_ words. But I... I never got to see them."

Gently, he took the book from her and set it on the table, before helping her up and taking her seat, pulling her back onto his lap. He held her close, breathing in her familiar scent. She snuggled close, resting her head on his shoulder. After a moment, she began coughing. Quickly, Fiyero pulled his handkerchief out and handed it to her. She thanked him, with a soft smile, covering her mouth.

Instantly, warning signs went up, and he began feeling her forehead, even as she struggled to pull away. She knew her husband's concerns, and even though she now found them ridiculous- almost ten years later- she understood where the fear came from. Weakened from the scarlet fever she'd contracted returning home the winter Suqari contracted it, she'd been in quarintine for weeks. They had tried everything from poultices to ice baths; her fever had eventually broken, but the heavy toll it took on her small body had weakened her system.

Her pregnancy had been fine, however Pippa's birth had put a major strain on her body. After the baby was born, the midwife had pulled Fiyero aside. She had explained that Pippa would be the only child they would ever have; that another child would most likely _kill_ his wife, and that they had to be careful _not_ to become pregnant again.

They hadn't.

Pippa was their _only_ child, and at night, before he joined his wife, he often stood in the doorway, watching his daughter sleep; noting how beautiful she was, how thankful he was that she was his- always with the midwife's words ringing loud in his head. He was careful when he made love to Elphaba, and every month when she had her cycle, he held her close, thanking the Unnamed God that he would have her here with them.

When her coughing fit subsided, she curled back into his embrace, taking a deep breath. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, realizing that she shook with chills. Suddenly on alert, he climbed to his feet, scooped his wife into his arms, and carried her into their bedroom, calling for his parents.

_"Mother! Mother! Mother, fetch the doctor! Hurry! It's Elphaba!"_

When the doctor arrived, he examined the young princess, checking her throat and her eyes, listening to her heart and feeling her stomach for pains. The young princess clung tight to her husband's hand, looking into his face. She seemed to know what was wrong, even before the doctor arrived. And when the doctor pulled the family out into the hall, his face grim, his words even grimmer, Fiyero followed, turning back to watch his wife with sadness in his eyes. She turned her head, not wanting to see the tears slide down his cheeks as he listened to the doctor's diagnosis.

"Her body is weak. _Very_ weak. I think she had a slight cold, one she's been fighting for weeks, and because of her weakened immune system- because of the fever- it's ravaging her body. It's not _uncommon_ for someone to die from something as simple as a cold or the flu, if their system is compromised like hers is. You are lucky you had as many years as you've _had_ with her; not many people get that chance."

"What do you suggest?" Suqari whispered. The doctor sighed, and peeked back through the slightly open door. She lay there silent, as though she'd already accepted her fate.

Perhaps she had.

"I suggest you make her comfortable- as comfortable as you possibly can."

The king nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife and holding her close.

"How much longer?"

"I-"

_"How much longer?"_ Fiyero demanded, not meeting the doctor's eyes. The man bit his lip, unsure of how to tell him.

"Days. Weeks. Maybe a month, at most."

Fiyero nodded slightly, going back into their bedroom. His wife turned her head; the tears in her eyes mirrored the ones in his. He didn't say a word, instead, he just knelt next to her and took her hand. He didn't have the heart to say anything; he didn't need to. She knew what he couldn't voice.

She was dieing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 8? Elphaba's system being compromised by the fever, her knowing she was dieing**

**Based on? Beth's system being compromised by the fever, her knowing she was dieing**

**Book and Author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 9?**

"Mama?"

Elphaba looked up, seeing Pippa in the doorway. Moments of tense silence passed, before she held out her hand. The girl rushed to her, throwing her arms around her mother's fragile body and burying her face in her chest. Slowly, Elphaba ran her fingers through her daughter's dark hair, looking down at her. Tears began to form in her eyes, as she thought back on her own mother, who had died from cholera when she was six. She swallowed, reminding herself that Pippa was now ten.

She had four more years with her child than her own mother had had with her.

Though she would never get to see her child grow up.

Sniffling, she pressed a firm kiss to her daughter's hair, and then rested her cheek against the child's soft hair. Slowly, Pippa's sobs reached her mother's ears, and she had to struggle not to cry. This was hard enough on her daughter, she didn't need to break down too. She herself remembered the agony of watching her mother die, the pain of standing by and watching as her mother wasted away. She remembered begging her mother not to go; begging her to stay.

"Don't go, Mama."

And now her daughter was asking the same.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she stared into her child's eyes. She opened her mouth, tried to form some sort of sentence that would bring comfort to her child, and only succeeded in closing it, mute. Instead, she shook her head.

"You promised you wouldn't go away."

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba pressed her daughter to her chest, and held her, the tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping into her child's black hair. "I know... I'm sorry... _so sorry_..."

Slowly, she looked up, seeing her husband enter the room. Since her diagnosis, Fiyero had been keeping his distance, only coming near her at night. He was terrified of hurting her, of causing her some sort of harm. It brought back memories of when they were sixteen, not long after her accident. And it hurt.

Moments passed, before he joined his wife and daughter on the bed. He wrapped his wife in his arms, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. His child's sobbing met his ears, and he pulled the little girl into his arms, cradling her close. Pippa wrapped her arms tight around him, buring her face in his chest. He kissed each of his girls, begging the Unnamed God to spare his family this heartache.

Eventually, Pippa pulled away, wiping her tears. She tried to speak, but didn't get the chance; Nor entered the room.

"I'm... sorry, Your Majesties, but... there's someone here to see you."

Elphaba nodded silently, thanking her. Getting up, Fiyero set his daughter on the floor, before helping his wife. He wrapped a protective arm around her waist and held her close, leading her out of the room and down the stairs. It had been two weeks since the doctor's devestating news, and the family and household was trying to accept that their beloved princess would be gone soon. Nor had rarely left her mistress's side- to the point that it was driving Elphaba to insanity.

Over the last two weeks, the young princess had tried to regain her strength, but everytime she tried to do something, her body would fail her. Sitting up in bed took effort, and walking down or up the stairs was impossible without someone helping her. She no longer went out into the meadow or went horseback riding with her husband. Candle brought her meals upstairs- she spent evenings in the armchair in front of the fire, as Fiyero fed her, much like he'd done the nights after she recovered from the disease that _now_, was slowly killing her.

There were days when she had trouble breathing; nights when Fiyero would wake up and sit beside her, running his fingers through her hair, lay his head on her chest and listen for a heartbeat- much like he'd done when she was pregnant, resting his head against her belly to hear his child's heart as she grew. That child was now losing her mother. He thanked the Unnamed God every morning that she awoke beside him.

Once they made it downstairs, he looked up, to see a woman standing before them. He knew who she was immediately, even though years and countries had seperated them.

"Milla."

A look of relief passed over the woman's face as she looked at Fiyero. She gave him a small smile, and then her eyes landed on Elphie. Instantly, the relief was replaced with concern and fear. One glove in her hand, the other still on, she rushed to her friend, grabbing onto the young princess as she raised her head and took a shaky step forward.

"Oh Elphie!"

The green-skinned princess took a deep breath, eventually looking up at her friend.

"Milla."

Her voice was breathless, as though every breath was buried deep, and every word or sentence that left her vocal chords was too difficult to say. After a moment, she let go of her husband and wrapped her arms around her friend; Milla caught her as she stumbled, holding tight to her. She reached up, tangling her ungloved hand in her friend's dark hair.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so sorry!"

Moments passed, as the women held each other; the staff watched the young Crown Princess embrace her friend, and realized that the redhead's being here would help make the princess's transition from this world to the next easier.

If not for her family and country, then for herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 9? Milla returning to the Vinkus, and Elphaba's surprised reaction at her best friend's return**

**Based on? Amy returning home from Europe, and Jo's surprised reaction at her sister's return**

**Book and Author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 10?**

**Thanks to PurplePockyPandaBears for reviewing 8.**

Pippa sat in her bedroom at the window, watching the sky. She'd seen her father take her mother out to the stables earlier; they'd gone horseback riding, and for a brief, fleeting moment, everything was normal; her mother was healthy, she was alive, and she would come through the kitchen door laughing and smiling, pulling grass from her hair and brushing it off her husband's shoulders before they shared a kiss- the only evidence of their romp in the meadow.

But when her parents entered the kitchen...

Her father carried her mother, holding her close; they sent for the doctor, and she was taken upstairs. Several minutes had passed as the doctor examined her, before determining that the horseback riding had put strain on her small body- even though Elphaba had demanded to go horseback riding; she wanted to things to be as normal as possible for her family, for the staff, for her child.

Now, she sat at her window, lost in thought. But suddenly, movement below caught her eye, and she craned her neck to see. The redheaded woman was taking her mother out to the gardens. Thinking quickly, she left her room, hurried out of the castle, and followed, keeping a safe distance away from her mother.

She got as far as the ivy covered wall, when the door closed and locked ahead of her.

Once inside the garden, Milla helped her friend down the stairs, being careful, reminding herself how fragile Elphie was. Once they were on the landing, Milla led her through the garden, feeling the warm sunshine on her skin. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"How are you doing, Elphie?" The princess took a deep breath, before turning to look at her childhood friend.

"Can we sit for a while?" Milla nodded, tears beginning to prick at her eyes.

"Of course." The two settled under a cherry tree, as the breeze lifted the hems of their skirts. "I shouldn't have brought you out. You need your rest."

"I've been resting in the house for eight weeks, Milla... I need fresh air." She looked around, seeing the flowers in bloom. "Do you remember Mama's garden?" Milla nodded.

"Very much. I loved it as much as you. Although, I think Yero gave your mother's garden a run for her money." Elphaba nodded, looking down at her lap, a small smile quickly gracing her lips. Mlla noticed the sudden change in her best friend's mood. "Elphie, what is it?" After a moment, the princess swallowed, before looking up at her friend.

"When... when we were children... we made a promise... remember, Milla?" The woman shook her head.

They'd made so many promises to each other, it was hard to keep track. The princess swallowed again, struggling to find the words, and struggling even more to speak. "We... we promised... that when we grew up... if something happened to one of us... that the other... that the other would care for her children. Remember?"

Hearing Elphaba's words brought it rushing back. Laying in the garden under the cherry tree, watching the blossoms dance around them as the breeze tugged at the hems of their skirts. Laying with their heads touching, talking about the men they'd marry, the names of their children, the type of mothers they'd be.

Elphaba sitting up and grabbing Milla's hand. Asking her if she loved her; Milla responding that she loved her more than anyone in the whole world. Elphaba linking their fingers and asking- no, making her promise- that if anything happened, Milla would raise her children. Milla promising, and making the future princess promise the same thing.

Softly, "Yes. I remember."

Elphaba nodded, rocking gently back and forth, her arms around herself. It was a way to try to calm herself, to keep from breaking down. She struggled to keep from crying. Eventually, she looked up at Milla, tears in her eyes.

"_I'm dying, Milla_. I _won't be around much longer_... this is _killing me_... I _won't be able to watch my daughter grow up_... _history is repeating itself_..."

Milla closed her eyes, trying to block out Elphaba's words. She remembered watching Mrs. Thropp fade away, as her body weakened and her organs slowly shut down. She remembered hiding in the shadows in Mrs. Thropp's room with Elphaba, watching as the cholera ravaged the woman's body, as she cried out in fever, and stayed silent in chills. She remembered going to the edge of the bed with Elphaba and climbing up to sit with Mrs. Thropp; making up stories just to see her smile. And bursting into tears when she finally died.

She remembered all of it; relieved it every day, and now, twenty years later- the two innocent girls who had sung songs and told stories and hid in the shadows, now adults; all grown up, women with husbands and families, children of their own- she was watching her best friend succumb to a disease that could have been prevented if only she'd stayed at Shiz that winter.

"You _have_... to keep your promise, Milla." Elphaba said, meeting her friend's eyes. "When I die... you'll look after Pippa."

Milla shook her head, tears in her eyes. "But Yero... he's her father... he can look after her... he-"

Elphaba shook her head. "Yero won't. He loves her... yes, he's her father... but when I go... he'll stop loving."

Milla grabbed her friend's chin, turning her to look into her eyes.

"No, he won't-"

Elphaba nodded.

"Yes he will. I know my husband, Milla. I know my Yero... As soon as... I'm interred in my grave... he'll close his heart to everything and everyone, our daughter included. You _have_ to care for her. You have to raise Pippa as your own. Give her both parents, not just one. You and Fenvu will love her like your own. You always have... from the moment she was born..."

Milla struggled not to choke on her tears, watching as Elphaba turned from her, continued rocking, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks now, her breathing coming in ragged gasps as she struggled for control. Her best friend's body was giving out, dieing, and she was asking that her precious child be cared for, because she knew that Milla would do it. She knew Milla would keep her promise.

"But-"

_"You promised me, Milla!"_ Elphaba cried, turning back to her friend. _"... You have to keep your promise!"_

She returned her gaze to her lap, the tears running down her cheeks. After a moment, she looked up at Milla.

"I can't die without knowing that my daughter is going to be taken care of. You _have_ to _keep_ your promise. I can't die until you promise me that my little girl is going to be loved... that you'll take care of her."

Milla nodded, the tears in her eyes slowly moving down her cheeks.

"I... I promise, Elphie."

The princess choked out a sob, burying her face in her friend's chest.

"Thank you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Why decide to go down that road?**

**Answer: I had too for the story to make sense**

**Question: Isn't the daughter's name Melena?**

**Answer: Yes, the daughter's name is Melena**

**Elements in 10? The garden, mentions of her mother's garden, Milla becoming Pippa's guardian**

**Based on? The garden, Mary discovering that the garden was her aunt's, Lord Craven being Mary's guardian**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 11?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10 PurplePockyPandaBears and 18lzytwner for reviewing 10.**

Slowly, Fiyero slipped into bed beside his wife, being careful not to wake her up.

"Yero?"

Obviously, he wasn't careful enough.

"What is it, Dove?" He asked, softly. She struggled to sit up, and he helped her, plumping the pillows behind her so she'd be comfortable. She closed her eyes, swallowing quickly, before opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Can you... bring me my box."

He nodded, getting up and going to her vanity. The box she asked for was small, made of soft soapstone. The color and marbling was a beautiful swirl of auburn and raven, and on top, was their marriage crest or their coat of arms- the symbol of the two houses, Thropp and Tiggular, joining together. It was common in the Vinkus for a couple to have a coat of arms made, in order to symbolize the joining of two houses. On their wedding night, Chelseqa had slipped the small box onto her daughter-in-law's vanity, a wedding gift to welcome her into the family. Now, almost fourteen years later, it was one of Elphaba's most prized possessions. As her husband returned to her side, he studied the coat of arms as he set it gently within his wife's grasp.

The shield was quartered, the background the colors of the joining houses- Azure or Blue, for the Royal House of Tiggular, and Vert or Green, for the House of Thropp. A double-headed eagle held the shield by its talons, a symbol of two forces combining. Both eagles wore crowns, the symbol of royalty; the shield was very simple, and reflected the young couple perfectly.

There were several coat of arms for the Tiggular family, depending on their rank and title. However, the arms of the Imperial House of Tiggular consisted of a lion on either side of the shield, with a crown and a cresent resided within, sighting authority. Each person in the Imperial Family had their own coat of arms, and each varied in one way or another.

A shield and crest was never changed unless the person married or passed away. Elphaba's had changed once, when she got married, and would change again when she passed away. From the moment of her death, the regiment she had been given would bear her coat of arms, they would remain loyal to her even after her death. Given her regiment not long after her marriage, Elphaba enjoyed going out and inspecting her men; she found it enjoyable, standing before the soldiers in her uniform, as they waited for the inspection to begin. And they enjoyed seeing their princess, having watched her grow from an inexperienced girl to a confident young woman.

Elphaba's marital arms consisted of a quarted Azure and Vert shield, with the stems of red and white roses entangled together; one meaning charm and innocence, the other meaning love, grace and beauty. When she died, her husband would choose the new coat of arms, something befitting his beloved deceased wife.

She lifted the lid, pulling something out. Once the box was set back on the nightstand, she laid what she held into his hands.

"Remember this, Yero?" She asked, softly. He didn't reply, instead, he examined what he held, turning it over and over in his hands.

Resting on a silver chain, was a simple silver knot. Woven in and out of the knot, were strands of beautiful raven hair. Tears pricked his eyes as he realized what it was, and what it meant.

A wedding knot...

Turned into a mourning knot.

The wedding knot was a common symbol for marriage. Very few couples used the wedding knot to symbolize their marriage nowadays. Fiyero and Elphaba were the rare exception. Not long after they'd gotten married, Suqari had had the wedding knot made for his children; he'd given it to them on their first wedding anniversary.

The wedding knot symbolized unity, strength, the ability to surivive any trial life threw, together. It symbolized two people coming together and becoming one; a joining of souls that could never be torn apart.

Elphaba, knowing the symbolism of the knot, had taken it and added an extra layer- their wedding knot now became a mourning knot, a sign of remembrance. She had woven her own dark hair within the knot, a way to symbolize that though she was dieing, their love- their marriage- was still strong, that it had and could- and _would_- survive the hardest trial life threw at them: death.

After a moment, he looked up at her, the tears sliding down his cheeks. He said nothing, just watched her, the knot held tight within his grasp.

"It's for you, Yero my love."

He shook his head, not wanting to accept what he already knew was true. She nodded, reaching out to take his hand and curl his fingers over the knot.

"This... is so you know that... I'll always love you, always."

His normally strong facade cracked, and he buried his face in his wife's beautiful raven hair. She held him, letting him cry, letting him weaken. Slowly, running her fingers through his hair, she whispered,

"Shh... it's okay, Yero, my love... you've been strong for far too long... it's my... it's my turn now... let me... let me be strong for you, Yero, my love... let me be strong this time..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Are you really going to kill Elphaba?**

**Answer: Okay, here's the thing... Elphie and Yero's journey took place in _Journey On_, correct? Well, their daughter- Pippa, has her own journey to go on; this is _her_ journey. Her parents' journey has ended, while hers is beginning, so in order for her journey to really, _truly_ take place, her mother has to pass away. I_ hate_ to kill Elphie off, but if I don't, her daughter's journey will never happen. I'm sorry.**

**Elements in 11? There were none**

**Elements in 12?**

**Thanks to kym667103 for reviewing 11.**

"No. I won't allow it. _I won't_."

"I don't care about you're opinion. I want... _to inspect my regiment_."

The soldiers of the one-hundred-sixth Ketarzi looked up, their conversations coming to abrupt halts; they stood, straightening at the sight of their princess in her regimental uniform. She was no longer the fourteen-year-old girl they'd seen walk up that first day she came to inspect. She had grown up; she'd gone from a wife to a mother, but the change in her priorities didn't deter her, even now, twenty years after recieving her position as colonel-in-chief, she still delighted in inspecting her regiment.

Silent, they watched as she made her way towards them, leaning on her husband's arm.

Her uniform- the familiar navy blue skirt, emerald jacket with the black buttons, and the helmet tightened under her chin, the white feather curling over her head to brush against her cheek- seemed to drown her, she was pale and weak, and the sight of their princess, their precious colonel-in-chief, so near death horrified them. But none voiced their opinions, for she would scold. Instead, they stood and watched, noting the small spark in her eyes as she closed the distance between them. When she got close enough, she tried to move away from her husband, only to stumble. He caught her, and she gave him a small smile, thanking him.

But it, like the pain she was in, was fleeting.

She turned back to her regiment, and for a moment, they were staring at their beloved colonel; she was back, casting a critical eye to her men, as she slowly moved away from her husband, and watched them. The riding crop she held within her white gloved hands tapped gently against her palm as she studied the men, her eyes roaming to each individual, shooting to the slightest little detail out of place. After a moment, she took a careful step towards them; they waited with anticipation for her to speak. She cast a critical eye to each and every one of them, before nodding once.

"Very well. Fall out."

Then, she turned to her husband, who was at her side in an instant. He whispered with her softly, trying to steer her back to the palace, but she dug her heels in.

"I want to."

"You're too weak, Elphaba. You won't be able to stay upright- let alone _on_. It'd be better if you went inside and let Father or myself finish the inspection."

She looked at him, a glare on her pretty features. "No..." She turned away briefly, taking a deep breath. "This is _my_ regiment, Yero. _No one_ is going to inspect it _but me_." He met her eyes. "Now get my horse." He watched her for several minutes, opening his mouth to interject. _"Do it, Yero."_ She ordered through clenched teeth. Small smiles flitted across the faces of the soldiers as their old colonel reared her head. Sighing, Fiyero gave in, and nodded to the stable master, who brought out the beautiful black stallion.

Once he was situated in front of them, Elphaba moved to mount when Fiyero grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. The worry in his eyes was clear.

"Please, Dove. Be careful."

She reached up, cradling his cheek in her hand; for a brief moment, the soldiers were witnessing a familiar tender moment between their colonel and her prince, it was an action very rarely seen now- mainly because Elphaba was confined to either the library or their room, resting. He pressed a kiss to her lips, before helping her mount the horse. The stallion- which Fiyero feared would buck- stood still, recognizing his mistress's familiar weight upon his back. Once she was seated, she looked down at her husband, a small, triumphant smile on her face. But suddenly it vanished, replaced with distress, and she reached out, grasping for something.

It happened so fast; one moment she was seated on the horse, and the next, she was falling, crumpling as she fell towards the ground. Several soldiers rushed forward; the two closest caught her; Fiyero pushed through the regiment, kneeling at his wife's side.

"Elphaba?_ Elphaba_!"

Slowly, her eyes opened, and she stared into her husband's hazel eyes. The fall had briefly knocked her unconsious. The prince called for water, and once it was in hand, he held it to her lips as the soldiers sat her up. She drank greedily; dehydration had been the main cause of her collapse, coupled with the severe state her small body was in; she was too weak to continue the review, but she put her foot down.

She was going to review her regiment if she had to die in the process.

And from the way things were going, she probably would.

Fiyero shook his head. "No. _No._ I won't. _I Won't. Allow. It_." She met his eyes, saw the determination and worry clouding those hazel depths.

"Yero-"

"No, Fae. I won't allow it."

"But Yero-"

"_No!_ It was too risky coming out and allowing you to inspect the regiment. I should have put my foot down then! _You're_ not _finishing the inspection_, Elphaba!" He said, standing and holding out a hand to help her up. She batted his hand away.

_"You can't do that! This is my regiment! You don't hear me ordering you to stop inspecting yours!"_

_"I'm. Not. Ill."_ She glared at him. _"I'm not dieing, Elphaba! I have more strength than you do! I won't get hurt!"_

When she was back on her feet, she moved to catch up to him, but her knees gave out, and the closest soldier steadied her.

_"That's not fair, Yero!"_ She cried, watching him as he started to walk off. "I don't have much left that I _can_ do! I can't go downstairs and help Candle because I can't walk down the stairs without help! I can't go play in the meadow with our daughter because my legs are weak! I can't sit in the library and read a book because it's getting too difficult to turn the pages! I can barely _sew anymore_!"

He had stopped, listening, hearing the tears in his wife's voice; tears that matched the ones gathering in his eyes. After a moment, he turned back to her. "I can't make love to you anymore because I don't have the strength; I can barely hold you in my arms at night..." Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she took a shaky breath. "I can't do something _as simple_ as braid my own daughter's hair... I have nothing left, Yero... and the little things I do have left... are going away at a rapid pace, day after day. Please, Yero..." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "This is _all_ I have left that I can _do_, and do _well_. Inspect my regiment. _Please, Yero,_ don't take this away from me- not now. It'll be gone before long anyway. Let me do this one last time... before I die... _Yero, Please_."

He didn't think, didn't speak, he just acted. In two strides, he was in front of her, holding her in his arms, burying his face in her thick raven hair. Everyone watched in silence, drinking in this tender moment between husband and wife. He pressed a kiss to her dark hair, tangling his fingers in the portion of the twist visible, loosening it. Eventually, he pulled away and cradled her face in his hands.

"I worry about you."

"I know, Yero." She whispered, reaching up a shaky hand to wipe away his tears.

"You _Be. Careful_." He ordered, pulling away and gently shaking her. "If you feel weak, signal and I'll come help you down. You understand?" She nodded. "You let me know if you feel weak or feel like you're going to collapse again, and I'll come help you down and take you back into the house. Okay?"

"I'll consider-"

"_No_, Elphaba. _That's. An. Order."_

The stern tone got to her, and she nodded. She may have been the colonel-in-chief to her regiment, but Fiyero was her husband; the Crown Prince. What he said, went. When their parents weren't around to make descisions, Fiyero stepped in. And she, as the Crown Princess, stepped in as the Mistress of Kiamo Ko when Chelseqa was gone; the servants would often run at the drop of a hat for either one of them, but right now, as weak as she was...

Fiyero took command, often stepping in for his wife when need be. But right now, right now, he wasn't stepping in for anyone except himself. The diminishing health of his wife nagged at him constantly, and her surviving this inspection was his top priority at the moment; he wasn't asking, or requesting or suggesting, he was _ordering_. _Demanding_.

If he had to sit behind her- like they'd do so often as they rode in the meadow- to get her to heed his order, then he would.

One look into her eyes told him that she'd heed his order, and finally able to let his worried thoughts uncoil slightly, he closed his eyes and kissed her gently. She reached up, laying her fingers against his cheek as he kissed her- a sign of her old self shining through this illness- and he covered her hand with his. When he pulled away, he pressed his cheek into her hand, and then kissed her forehead, before motioning the stable master to bring the horse over. Once again, he helped her up, and then when he was positive she was stable, he stepped back, allowing her to continue with the inspection.

She lasted for half an hour, before she turned to Fiyero.

"Yero?"

He looked up at her, seeing the worry in her eyes.

"What is it, Dove?" He asked softly, going to her and reaching up to take her hand. "Do you want to go back inside?" She shook her head.

"S... sit with me." She asked, fear in her eyes; fear that she wouldn't last much longer on her own before her body once again gave out on her and she crumpled from the horse. He nodded; in a matter of minutes, he was sitting behind her, holding her close. She looked back at him. "Can we-"

"Go on, Dove, continue." He whispered into her hair. She nodded, and turned back to her regiment. Perhaps it was Fiyero's protective, comforting hand on her waist, or the feel of his sturdy chest against her back, or the sound of his gentle breathing in her ear, but whatever the reason, Elphaba found the strength to finish the inspection.

She saw the smiles on her soldiers' faces as they rode by; all seemed to be rejoicing silently in the sight of their princess with her husband; with his strength, she was able to finish. Eventually, they stopped in front of the troops, and Elphaba nodded to them. Tears in her eyes, she looked around at the men who had made up her regiment since she was fourteen. She'd gotten to know several of them personally, and even considered them good friends. After a moment, she took a shaky breath.

"Thank you."

Her whisper was breathless, tear-filled, loving. It was one final goodbye to the men of her regiment before she passed away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 12? There were none**

**Elements in 13?**

The fire crackled in the grate, as the lock clicked.

"Make love to me, Yero."

After a moment, he joined her, laying by her side.

"Make love to me."

Tenderly, his kissed her.

He was gentle- gentler than he'd ever been before. They took it slow, taking their time. Soft kisses and caresses took the place of fiery passion, whispered conversations replaced the wildfire, though it smouldered gently within them. Their cries of desire were replaced with touches, fingers roaming slowly over skin, tangling in hair.

He closed his eyes; a habit, even after all these years. His mind continued to run, thinking over their life. He'd caused her _so_ much pain over the years; broken her heart and scarred her soul; yet he'd also made her his wife in every way, and given her a child- their precious daughter.

Melena was theirs in everyway; named for her grandmother- a woman her own mother got very few years with- she had all the characteristics of the Thropp women- the one he'd married, and the one he'd never gotten to meet. Her features- from her eyes to her hair to her jawline, were her mother's in every way; she had her mother's outgoing streak and curiosity. She had her father's calm and charm; his skin and love of knowledge.

Though they called her Pippa, Melena Philipa was on her birth certificate- a name she shared with her deceased grandmother; Elphaba's own mother had been called Pippa as a child, for she too was named Melena Philipa, and therefore, Elphaba saw the name as a tribute to her own beloved mother.

When finally they lay within each others' arms, wrapped loosely in the blankets of their marriage bed, Elphaba lay her head on his chest and whispered,

"Yero? Don't... leave me... Please."

He looked down at his wife, saw the fear in her beautiful eyes. Gently, he pressed a kiss to her hair.

"I'll never leave you, Dove. Not in a million years."

They lay for several minutes in silence, before finally falling asleep. When Fiyero awoke four hours later, Elphaba's soft sobs began to reach his ears, and he sat up, holding her close.

"Dove, what's wrong?" He was gentle, soft.

Moments passed, before she looked up at him.

"She fell off the swing... She got really sick... I begged her...to take me to the garden... and she fell..." Gently, Fiyero wiped the tears off her cheeks, keeping quiet. "She fell off the... the swing..." Elphaba's fingers curled around the knot around her husband's neck. "She didn't get out of bed... she got sicker and sicker..."

"Shh... She was dieing from cholera, Dove."

"I killed her..."

"You didn't. She was sick. Her body was giving out on her..." He sniffled, holding her close. "Like yours is." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Tears dripped from his cheeks into her hair, and he took a deep breath to keep from breaking down. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

He awoke two hours later, and spent the time watching her sleep. Her fingers were curled around the knot she had given him, and he sighed, trying hard not to cry. After a moment, he turned his gaze back to the moon watching them through the window.

"You can't do this to us. What did we do to deserve this? We love each other, we love our daughter... is falling in love and loving your child a crime? Why are you putting us through this pain? Did I do something? Did I ask for too much? If I did, then I'm sorry, I... I didn't know." He looked down at his sleeping wife, before reaching down to trace her features. "I love her. I grew to love her. And I wanted to be a father... when she got pregnant... Our life was just beginning... we were going to have a _baby_... we were _starting a family_... we..."

He looked back at the moon, as if it could make her better, hear his plea, stop her death from coming.

"I love her. I'm her_ husband_, I'm the father of her _child_... we're... we're supposed to be together... forever...Fiyeraba... Fiyeraba forever..." He pressed his lips to her hair, sniffling. "You_ can't_ take her from me. I _won't let you_... if you take her, you take me too... I won't let her go alone... I won't leave her..."

She whispered, his name, tightening her grip on the necklace. Gently, he released her grip, and laced his fingers through hers.

"I love you, Fae."

The moon watched, as though considering his plea. Suddenly, a knock at the door roused him from his thoughts, and he glanced at the door, listening.

"Daddy?"

Gently, he lay his wife back among the pillows before climbing out of bed and going to the door. Unlocking it, he pulled it open and knelt down; instantly, his daughter threw her small arms around his neck. He held her close, the coarse material of his pajamas rubbing against her soft skin.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asked, pulling away to look at her. She sniffled.

"I had a-"

"Come on, let's not wake Mama." He interrupted, glancing back at the bed. Then, he got up, went over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, before returning to his child and leading her from their room. They left the castle, wandering the grounds in the moonlight; eventually, they reached the ivy-covered walls. Silent, Pippa watched as her father unlocked the door, and then led her through the door. Once they were behind the garden walls, they sat by the pond and Pippa told him her nightmare, before burying her face in her father's chest and sobbing. As he held her, he found himself silently begging for his plea to be heard.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 13? The wall of ivy, the garden and the pond**

**Based on? The wall of ivy, the garden and the pond**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 14?**

"Here's your tea, Princess." Pippa looked up from her book, as one of the servants set a steaming cup of tea on the table in front of her mother. Elphaba didn't hear; she was too focused on her needlework. "Princess?"

After a moment, Elphaba looked up.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your tea, Princess." The maid said, nodding towards it.

"Oh." Elphaba whispered, following the maid's gaze, as though seeing the cup for the first time. "Thank you." The maid nodded before leaving. Once she was gone, Fiyero joined his daughter on the sofa across from his wife, and poured a cup of coffee, taking a sip. Pippa looked around, the redheaded woman that had taken her mother to the garden three weeks ago was gone; neither of her parents said anything about the woman disappearing.

Pippa was starting to think that she'd imagined the woman.

"You all right, love?" Elphaba looked up at her husband.

"What did you say, Yero?"

"Are you all right? You don't look well." Worry filled his hazel eyes as he watched his wife struggle with the sewing needle. Something that was normally so easy for her- something she could do with her eyes closed- was becoming harder and harder to do as she got weaker and weaker with each passing day. Finally, he got up and went to her, feeling her forehead for fever and checking her skin for rashes, before looking at her tongue for the strawberry brightness. She pulled away.

"I'm dieing, Fiyero. Is there any other way I'm supposed to look?" She asked, sarcasm tinting the edges of her words as she looked at him. He watched her for several minutes, before reaching up and cradling her cheek. He shook his head as his wife returned to her needlework.

Pippa returned to her book, keeping one eye on her mother.

Silence passed, before Elphaba sighed in defeat.

"Fae?"

The worry in her father's voice, caused the little girl to abandon her book in favor of her mother.

"Mama? What's wrong?"

She looked back and forth from her father to her mother, fear in her eyes.

The princess didn't answer, instead, she set her needle down, slipping it between the thread and the material before setting it on the end table beside her untouched tea. Then, she gently began to flex her fingers; pain rushed across her face with the movement. It was almost as if the weight of the needle had stiffened her hand.

Tenderly, lovingly, Fiyero reached down and took her hand, lacing her fingers with his. She looked down at their hands, at the beauty of their hands together, the coloring. Then, she looked up at him, staring briefly into his eyes before looking away.

"I... I can't- it's too heavy. I can't sew anymore." Elphaba replied, looking up at her husband and daughter. Sighing, Fiyero nodded, before getting up and helping her to her feet. After a quick glance at their daughter, he led her out of the library and down the stairs. Pippa followed, not wanting to be left behind, and wanting to know where her father was taking her mother.

"Daddy, Mama can't-"

She looked up at the feel of the comforting hand on her shoulder. She'd gotten as far as the kitchen door before she'd stopped. Candle stood behind her. After a moment, the older woman led her inside.

"She'll be okay, Pippa. Your father will be careful. He's very gentle where your mother's concerned."

Pippa nodded, looking behind her before following Candle back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was holding Elphaba close as the horse trotted gently through the meadow. He'd promised that if he did take Elphaba out to the meadow, that they wouldn't go galloping through the meadow like they'd done when they were younger. Even with Elphaba begging him to urge the horse to go faster, he refused, keeping his promise. He didn't want to hurt her, when she'd already been hurt enough.

When they finally settled beneath the trees, Fiyero pulled her into his arms and held her, running his fingers over hers, feeling the cool metal of her wedding ring, noticing the slenderness of her fingers. He pressed a kiss to each finger, before pressing his cheek against the back of her hand.

"Yero," He met her eyes.

"What is it, Dove?"

"... Make love to me."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Please, Yero... like old times..." She begged, never breaking his gaze. Again, he shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dove. I can't."

"Please Yero... we always... made love here... this is our place... our child... our child was concieved... Pippa..."

"I know." Fiyero whispered, holding her face in his hands. "And I'm sorry, my love."

The sobs that met him broke his heart.

"I just... one last time... I don't... know if I'll ever... get to... _I love you, Yero..."_

"And_ I love you, Fae_. But I don't want to hurt you. And if we..."

"It's a _good_ hurt, Yero... a _good hurt_... and you... you're gentle... always... with me..."

The words she'd first spoken on their long ago wedding night rang loud and clear in his head, and after several moments of trying to win the arguement, he gave in to her pleading. Gently, tenderly, he undressed her, and then lay her beneath him on the blanket. He was tender, slow, loving- more loving than he'd ever been...

They took it slow, and for a moment, the young lovers that had met at fourteen had returned, untouched by age, united by love and passion. They made love for what would be the last time in their meadow, taking their time, becoming drenched in the soft summer rain that began to fall in their meadow. As their bodies became soaked in water, he took her tenderly, lovingly; soon, the tears they shared and tasted on each others' lips became undistinguishable with the rain as they made love one final time...

She took to bed the next afternoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Chapter 15.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 14? Elphaba saying that the needle was too heavy and putting it down, and later taking to bed**

**Based on? Beth saying that the needle was too heavy and putting it down, and later taking to her bed**

**Book and Author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 15?**

They sent for Milla that afternoon; Fiyero went and got her at the station, wanting to be the one to prepare her instead of one of the staff. When they returned to Kiamo Ko, they were met by Chelseqa, who stood in the foyer, wringing her hands, tears running down her cheeks.

"She's been waiting for you, for both of you."

Ashen, Fiyero hurried up the stairs, still in his traveling clothes, not bothering to respond to his mother. Milla nodded to the queen, who reached out and grabbed her hand, stopping her. When the Queen spoke, it was through her tears.

"Milla, she's not... she won't last through the night..."

The redhead nodded, squeezing the Queen's hand before following Fiyero up the stairs. When she got to their room, she found Fiyero sitting next to her, checking her like he had over the last few weeks. Elphaba was pale, weak, but she lit up briefly at the sight of her childhood friend.

"Elphie." Milla went to her friend, taking her hand and kissing it, before gently wrapping her arms around her friend. Eventually, Candle came in carrying a tray. She set it on the table, gave her orders gently to Fiyero and Milla, and then went to Elphaba, leaning down and pressing a firm, loving kiss to the princess's forehead. She'd watched her grow from a shy, frightened girl of fourteen to a confident woman of twenty-six...

Tears slipped down Candle's cheeks as she looked into the girl's beautiful eyes. Then, with a whispered 'I love you,' she left, giving the three privacy. The rest of the staff waited out in the hall, wanting to know any news on their beloved princess.

"Drink up all this good broth, Elphie. Candle's orders." The Crown Princess met her friend's eyes, before glancing at her husband and then drinking the broth from the spoon held at her lips.

"I'm glad you're home... Both of you."

"This isn't my home, Elphie." Milla replied, dipping the spoon back into the bowl and feeding her friend again. She and Fiyero had taken turns feeding Elphaba, and she seemed to momentarily delight in the presence of the two people she had grown up with.

"Yes it is, Milla. It's as much your home as it is Fae's and mine." Fiyero said, moving to sit beside his wife. Once the broth was gone, Milla stood and took the bowl, going to the door.

"I feel stronger with you close by, both of you." Elphaba whispered. She turned her head, to see Milla slip into the hall, and shut the door softly behind her.

"You'll be fine, my Dove. You'll get stronger, like you did before, and before you know it, you'll be back to horseback riding and running in the meadow, like we used to." Fiyero replied, taking her hand in his. It was cold, as if there was no blood circulating within her veins. She shook her head, and slowly, weakly, her long slender fingers curled around her husband's. Neither noticed Milla return to the room; she hid in the shadows, watching, not wanting to disturb this precious moment between husband and wife.

"If the Unnamed God wants me with him, there's none who will stop him, Yero my hero." He reached up, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She swallowed, closing her eyes briefly. "I don't mind. I was never like the rest of you... making plans about the great things I'd do... I never saw myself as anything much... Not a great writer like you."

Yero shook his head, tears beginning to prick his eyes. "I'm not a great writer, Fae, I-"

"But you will be." She slowly turned her head, noticing Milla in the shadows. Her beautiful, once bright aquamarine eyes filled with tears, and again she swallowed, as if gathering her breath. "Why does everyone want to go away? I love... being home." She turned back to her husband; it took a lot of strength- something that, in her weakened state, was difficult.

"But I don't like being left behind. Now I am the one going ahead." She took a deep, gasping breath, locking eyes with her husband. "I am not afraid. I can be brave... like you. But I know I shall be homesick and heartbroken for you... for all of you... even in Heaven."

He shook his head, cupping her cheek and leaning close. "No. No, Fae. _No_. I won't- _I won't let you go._ I've nearly lost you _so many times before_-" He took a deep breath, his voice choked with tears. "I _can't lose you_. I _can't..._ I need you here; Pippa needs you. And Mother and Father... and Candle... Glinda and... and Milla... I won't let you. You can't leave us. You have _so much good_ to do here... Our people... they need their princess... _we all need you, Fae_. You _can't_ leave us..." She stared into his eyes, running her fingers over his face like she'd done so many times when her eyes were gone, all those years earlier.

Memorizing. She was memorizing him, only this time so she wouldn't forget him when she left.

"It's o- I _love you, Yero_..." He kissed her sweetly, firmly, deeply; pressed his lips gently to hers, drinking in the taste of her, allowing her taste, her scent, her _feel_ to envelope him, for what would be the last time.

When the windows burst open, showering the floor with rain, he pulled away and turned, to see the inkwell on the desk fall to and shatter on the floor. Quickly, he rushed to the window and closed it, but not before feeling the essence of something around him. It caressed him, cradled him, embraced him lovingly; gently brushing against his cheek in a loving, final kiss before disappearing. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned towards his wife. His heart leapt into his throat as he got closer to the bed.

Her eyes were closed.

It was then that he realized that she wasn't breathing.

Slowly, he fell to his knees by the bed and took her hand.

_"Dove-"_

He couldn't control his tears, and he buried his face in her chest, sobbing, realizing that the heart that had once beat beneath his ear was silent and still, and would be, for the rest of time.

Once the door closed behind her, Milla slid to the floor, as the rest of the family and staff gathered around. Her tears and sobs were all the indication they needed, to know that the Crown Princess was gone.

The soft caress had been Elphaba's final goodbye.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 15? Milla and Fiyero feeding Elphaba the broth, Elphaba's conversation with Fiyero, the window bursting open and her death**

**Based on? Jo feeding Beth the broth, Beth's conversation with Jo, the window bursting open and her death**

**Book and Author? _Little Women _by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 16?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 11.**

The windows burst open, throwing the curtains towards the bed. The child sat up, hearing the distant sound of sobs. Slowly, she climbed out of bed and went to the window, reaching up to close it, only to stop and stare out into the night. There was no moon, only stars and the sound of rain hitting the ground. The village in the distance looked small, like her doll house, and she wondered what the people were dreaming.

Something whispered in her ear, and she turned, finding herself alone. Her breathing began to quicken as something wrapped itself around her, holding her gently. The scent of pomegranate- the familiar scent of her mother- reached up to tickle her nose, and she glanced over her shoulder. Swallowing her fear, she reached up, expecting to feel her mother's familiar arms around her body, but found nothing but air.

"M-"

Again, she smelt the pomegranate, and slowly, she closed her eyes. The thing held lightly to her, caressing her, as though memorizing her features, the sound of her breathing, the beat of her heart. It nudged against her skin and ran up her nightgown, moving over her body, before tangling in her hair. The silence was defeaning, and she looked back at the village. Now, every light in every building and house was on.

Something brushed against her cheek before rushing past her; a scream seemed to escape the thing's mouth as it disappeared into the night and over the village, eventually vanishing into the stars. The scream echoed in her ears, and she stood still, listening, before realizing that the screams were coming from outside her door.

The window suddenly forgotten, she went to her bedroom door and slipped out into the hall. She was silent, her footsteps quiet as she moved towards the source of the noise. The scene she came upon was one she'd never forget.

The redheaded woman who had taken care of her mother was sitting on the floor near her parents' door, face buried in her hands, sobbing. Several of the servants were whispering prayers; others were holding each other and crying. Candle stood further apart from them, lost in her own grief. But the screaming was coming from her grandmother.

Pippa watched as Chelseqa- the woman who was normally so strong when things got tough- crumpled to the ground, tangling her fingers in her hair, her shoulders shaking as she gasped for breath. Screaming- loud, heartwrenching, blood-curdling, devestated screams escaped her throat as Suqari knelt down and wrapped her in his arms.

_"NO! MY DAUGHTER! MY DAUGHTER! MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! NOT MY DAUGHTER! NOT ELPHABA! NO!"_

The girl watched the scene in front of her, afraid to speak, but hearing her mother's name prompted her to announce her presence.

"Grandmama?"

Suqari looked up, tears in his eyes as he laid his eyes on his beloved granddaughter. Without having to say anything, Candle took the cue from the king and went to the child.

"Candle? Why is everyone-"

"Shh. There's someone you need to see, Pippa." Taking her hand, the old cook led her through the agony that surrounded them and gently pushed open the bedroom door.

"That's Mama and Daddy-"

"I know. Come on." The girl followed and kept quiet, knowing better than to interrupt her parents until one of them noticed her. This was one of the times when the rule 'children should be seen and not heard' applied.

Once they were inside the room, Pippa found herself staring at the bed. It was the bed she'd been born in, the bed her parents had shared from the time of their wedding, at fourteen; it was the bed she knew held comfort and protection when she got scared, the bed that held love and promises; it was one of the first things her mother had seen when she'd regained her sight, though Pippa didn't know that. And now it became a death bed.

They didn't move any closer, didn't speak, just watched; it took a few minutes before Pippa realized that something was wrong. Instead of sitting on the bed beside her mother, her father was kneeling next to the bed, laying against something, whispering softly. And then she realized:

He was talking to her mother.

"Fiyero."

He ignored Candle; didn't acknowledge his daughter.

"Mama?" Pippa whispered, looking up at Candle, who nodded. Then, she led the child to the side of the bed. Gently, Candle reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero. Fiyero, let her go. She's not coming back."

He ignored her.

"Fiyero, you have to let her go." Candle ordered, firmer now. When he didn't respond, she reached out and gently tried to pull him away.

_"NO! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

"Fiyero, you have to let her go."

It was then that the yound man she'd helped raise turned to look at her; grief, anger, insanity sparked briefly in his eyes.

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! I NEED- I NEED TO STAY HERE- I NEED TO BE HERE WITH FAE-"_

"Fiyero, she's not coming back. Fiyero, _she's gone_!" Candle replied, firmly pulling the young Crown Prince away from his wife. He pulled away from her, lashing out at the woman who'd helped raise him; his child went unnoticed.

_"GO AWAY! LEAVE US ALONE!"_

_"FIYERO!"_

_"I'M NOT LEAVING ELPHABA! I'M NOT LEAVING HER ALONE! I PROMISED HER THAT I'D BE HERE, THAT WE'D BE TOGETHER! SHE... SHE NEEDS ME. I PROMISED I'D NEVER LEAVE HER... I PROMISED HER! I WON'T BREAK A PROMISE!"_

Candle grabbed the young man's shoulders and turned him to face her; he struggled, pushing against her, breaking away.

_"SHE'S NOT COMING BACK, YERO! SHE'S DEAD!"_

The young man shook his head, refusing to believe her.

_"SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S JUST SLEEPING! SHE'S JUST... SHE'S JUST TIRED IS ALL! SHE NEEDS TO REST! SHE'LL BE FINE!"_

Candle shook her head. "She's not resting, Fiyero. She's never going to wake up. _You have to UNDERSTAND that!"_ He turned from the cook, returning to his wife, laying his head back on her chest. Pippa backed up; the sight of her father- normally so calm and relaxed and sturdy- scared her.

"Daddy?" Her voice was small, scared. For a moment, he turned, stared at her, as though seeing her for the first time. Not a hint of recognition gleamed within those hazel depths.

_"GET OUT!"_

The girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Fiyero!"

_"GET OUT AND LEAVE US ALONE!"_

Without waiting for an explanation, Pippa did as told, fleeing from her parents' room in tears. Everyone watched as the child rushed from the room. After a moment, Milla went to the door, watching. The sight of Fiyero sobbing over her best friend's body broke her heart, and brought Mrs. Thropp's death back full force. Suddenly, Fiyero's heart-wrenching scream broke through the night.

_"ELPHABA!"_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 16? Fiyero saying that he needed to be there for Elphaba and refusing to leave her alone**

**Based on? Rhett saying that he needed to be with Bonnie and refusing to leave her alone**

**Book and Author? _Gone with the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell**

**Elements in 17?**

It was silent.

The halls that had once been filled with so much happiness and joy were now silent. The princess was gone, and with her passing, she took the love and laughter that had made Kiamo Ko a home.

In the kitchen, Candle sat at the table, watching the door, expecting Elphaba to slip into the kitchen in nothing but her nightgown and bare feet, her braid tossed over her shoulder. She kept waiting to hear the familiar soft voice, asking for a cup of tea and advice on what to do concerning the rearing of her daughter. She expected to see Fiyero slip in behind her, kiss the soft dark hair, and pour himself a cup of tea before joining in the conversation.

She expected, but she knew it would never happen again.

In the garden, Pippa sat on the swing, watching the rain make ripples in the pond. The flowers seemed to bow their heads in mourning, and the sky seemed to be crying along with the child. She looked up, watching the stairs, expecting her mother's soft footsteps to sound on the stone, before she emerged in her cape and nightgown.

But when nothing happened, the girl slipped off the swing and curled up under the tree, sobbing.

Milla sat in the living room, looking through photo albums- the same photo albums she and Elphaba were looking through weeks earlier. When Milla had come to visit when they were teenagers, Elphaba had asked her to bring copies of photos of them growing up. She'd then placed them in a photo album. Now, Milla sat flipping through it, looking up every once and a while for an explanation of what was going on when the photograph was taken, but she got none.

She never would again.

Chelseqa wandered the halls, trailing her fingers over the wood, before eventually going down to the dining room. Little touches here and there gave hints that Elphaba had taken over as Mistress of Kiamo Ko when the Queen was away- the roses resting in the vase on the sideboard, the beautiful needlework that decorated the tablecloths and runners, the antique crystal that had been Mrs. Thropp's and had come as part of her daughter's dowry. She stopped at the table, standing before the chair that had been her daughter's.

Memories of Elphaba sitting across from Fiyero during dinner, making pleasant conversation and discussing politics with Suqari; her watching over her daughter's table manners, occasionally reminding Pippa to straignten her back, or gently scolding Yero for some sarcastic remark that escaped his lips in front of company all began to flood her mind. She half expected to hear her daughter's familiar lilting laugh, and then she remembered that she would never hear that laugh again, that this table would never be filled because there would always be an empty space.

In the stables, Suqari ran his hand over Midnight's nose, the horse had been given to Elphaba not long after she'd recieved her regiment, and she'd often talked to the horse as they went through inspection. The animal had loved Elphaba, delighting in not just inspections, but riding in the meadow on a cool summer day. When she'd gotten pregnant with Pippa, her activities had been restricted, yet she'd still come out to the stables day after day and groom her beloved horse, even as she got bigger and bigger, until the day her daughter had been born.

Often, Suqari would come out to the stables to check on the hands, and find Elphaba standing at the stall, grooming Midnight. And when she'd taken him out for exercise- even when she was pregnant- the horse had been gentle, as if it knew that Elphaba was carrying precious cargo. And not long after Pippa's birth, Suqari remembered coming out and finding Elphaba and Fiyero at Midnight's stall, the baby in his daughter's arms; they'd introduced the horse to their child, but all Suqari had seen was the horse lick the baby- turns out, Midnight had kissed the child, his way of accepting the baby.

Gently, Midnight nudged his nose against Suqari's cheek, nickering. The King reached out and patted the horse's nose.

"I'm sorry, Midnight. She's not coming back."

In the bedroom, Nor sat at the vanity, staring into the mirror. She remembered that first day, when she'd met Elphaba, how frightened they'd both been, and how, over the years, Elphaba had grown to trust Nor, even going so far as to confide in her. She remembered how Elphaba had turned from the mirror after she lost her sight, how she still did, out of habit, after her sight had been regained; how she'd told Nor everything. Nor had been the first to find out about Elphaba's pregnancy, she'd watched over her mistress as the young princess's pregnancy progressed, and had stayed by her side on the night of Pippa's birth.

She remembered the screams that had escaped the young woman's throat, the pain she'd been in, how she'd stood up for her mistress when the midwife suggested that the child be killed after it was born, because she'd feared the baby would have Elphaba's skin color. She remembered ordering the woman out, and then sending for the other servants; how Elphaba had begged her to deliver the baby; she remembered Elphaba's pleas as she birthed, that she trusted Nor more than any other to deliver her child. She remembered laying the baby in her mistress's arms, watching as Elphaba stared into the beautiful little face, noticed the apprehension as she nursed her child. But most of all, she remembered Elphaba grabbing her hand before she left to give them privacy; the look of pure joy and happiness, the whispered 'thank you.'

Tears began to slide down her cheeks as she realized that she'd never tend to her beloved mistress again.

In the library, Fiyero sat staring into the fire. He was a widower, with a child to raise, a child that was the mirror image of his beloved wife. He'd grown to love her, from that moment in the library, through the trials they'd suffered, only to lose the woman who'd meant the most to him. Never again would her smile grace his mornings, her kisses fill his nights, or her scent fill his days. He couldn't wander the castle or grounds without running into some trace of his wife; be it the bottles of pomegranate oil in the bathroom that she'd rubbed on her body, the kitchen with the scent of baking bread, when she would help Candle; the meadow, where they'd so often made love- even concieved their daughter, or the library, with the bookshelves, where she would pull a book down and read before placing it back on the shelf. And the garden was out of question. He'd created the garden for her.

And it held the most painful memories of all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 17? Kiamo Ko being changed with Elphaba's death, Fiyero now being a widower, hating the garden and the garden**

**Based on? Misstleswaite being changed with Lady Craven's death, Lord Craven being a widower, hating the garden and the garden**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 18?**

"Candle?"

"What is it, Pippa?"

The old cook looked up from her baking- the only sensible thing to do instead of sitting and wallowing in her grief- to see the young man she'd watch grow up enter the kitchen. One look at his face told her that he was suffering the most from the loss of his wife. Slowly, he sank into a chair at the table and buried his face in his arms, weeping. Silently bidding the rest of the staff to go, she poured a cup of tea, set it in front of him, and then sat beside him, rubbing his back to calm him.

"I can't live without her, Candle. I can't imagine the rest of my life without her by my side..."

"You have to, Fiyero." He shook his head. "_Yes! You have to! For her_!" Slowly, he raised his head, turning his tear-filled eyes towards her. "You _have_ to. For that little girl in there. You may have lost your wife, but Pippa lost her_ mother_. She is the_ last_ living reminder of your wife. Elphaba wouldn't want you to end your life. Not like this. Not with Pippa as young as she is, and still needing caring. She'd want you to continue living for that little girl- for your little girl- for _her_ little girl. Pippa may be your daughter, but Elphaba had a stronger bond with the child than you- she carried her, she nursed her- she had a bond with that child that you will never have. It's not because she doesn't love you as much, it's just because-"

_"She's Elphaba's daughter, I know!"_

"No, _you don't know!_ That _child grew inside your wife's womb for nine months_! The bond she shares with her mother is eternal! But _you're her father_, you _need_ to be here to raise her. Elphaba wouldn't want you to give up, she wouldn't want you to end your life and leave your child an orphan, like she was."

Fiyero shook his head, sniffling.

"Fae was fine. She had Father, and Mother and I-"

"But she was _still an orphan, Fiyero_! Now I know that is the _last thing_ your wife would want your child to be! You have to be _strong for Pippa, Fiyero_! _Elphaba would want you to be!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN!_ I'm _not like Elphaba!_ I'm not strong or brave like she was. I don't think I'll ever be-" He broke down then, and disregarding the etiquette upheld by the household, she reached out, cradling the man she'd helped raise since birth. He held onto her, as his grief took over; his sobs broke her heart, and she rubbed his back in an effort to calm him.

"Daddy?"

Moments passed, before Fiyero pulled away and glanced up at his child, the last reminder of his beloved wife. She stood in the doorway, wet, covered in mud, shivering and upset. Swallowing,

"Will we never all be together again?"

Such an innocent question, coming from such an innocent child. Instead of replying, Fiyero got up and went to the girl, stopping several feet away, before he knelt down to her level and beckoned his daughter into his arms. She went to him, numb from grief, and he held her tight, as his shoulders shook with sobs for the wife he'd lost.

After a moment, Candle looked up, to see the rest of the household watching them, all with tears in their eyes. Suqari wrapped Chelseqa in his arms, Nor held the cloak her mistress had embriodered for her when she turned sixteen, and Milla stood clutching a photo album, tears in her eyes. The child sobbed in her father's arms, finally allowing her grief to show beyond the garden walls.

When everything had calmed down and servant and family member alike were in the library, sharing in their grief, Chelseqa went to the window. She stood, surprised, to see the lights of the village on, one continuous candle- a light in the storm to lead them to safety. After a moment, she turned from the window, watching her family as they dealt with their grief. Eventually, a knock sounded on the door, and Chelseqa answered it; it was Private Senxar, a member of Elphaba's regiment. He stood holding his hat in his hands, unsure of what to say.

"I... I'm sorry to bother you, Your Highness."

"It's all right, Private. Can we-"

"The Colonel- the Princess passed away, didn't she?" He asked; the Queen nodded.

"Yes." He nodded, as if confirming it himself. Then, he turned to Fiyero.

"When you are ready to change her coat of arms, we'll be ready, Your Highness."

Fiyero nodded, silent, his child cradled in his arms. After a moment, he swallowed, whispering,

"Thank you."

The private nodded. "The Colonel- she... she made an effort to get to know all of us... we would- and will still- gladly fight for her. She will always be our colonel... we watched her grow up... and it... it was an honor... to be in her regiment. I'm sorry."

Chelseqa nodded.

"Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 18? Elphaba being an orphan, Pippa asking if they would never all be together again**

**Based on? Mary being an orphan, Jo asking if they would never all be together again**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett and _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 19?**

The funeral was quiet, held in the family cemetery, with the whole household attending. In the village, the stores closed and the flags were lowered in mourning for the loss of their beloved Crown Princess. After the funeral, Elphaba's regiment- bearing her new coat of arms- stood at attention, awaiting their orders.

Normally, when a member of the family died, one of the regiment would go through with the inspection, but because Elphaba was so beloved by the men in her regiment, they requested that her daughter do the honors of the inspection. Pippa wouldn't recieve her own regiment until she turned fourteen, but she couldn't turn the men down; not only had they watched her mother grow up, they had watched _her_ grow as well.

Her grandparents had told her stories of her mother going to inspection when she was pregnant with Pippa, of her struggling to fit into her uniform, and, as the time of her child's birth drew closer, forsaking the uniform and going out to inspect the men anyway in her day clothes, right up until the night the baby came. Now, Pippa stood holding tight to her father's hand, watching the men.

A stablehand, used to taking orders from her mother, stood waiting for the child to signal for him to bring Midnight. When no signal came, he led the horse out; the animal walked slow, as if knowing what had taken place earlier that day. The black stallion bore the new coat of arms belonging to his mistress on the blankets beneath his saddle. He waited patiently for the child to take her seat upon his back.

Pippa backed up, frightened by the animal. The horse looked at her, recognizing the familiar features and black hair, but knowing that it wasn't his _mistress_. After a moment, he lowered his head, allowing her to scratch behind his ears. She looked back at her father, who nodded. After a moment, the girl reached out and petted the animal, before the stablehand lifted her up and set her on the horse's back. He stood still, allowing the light weight of the ten-year-old to become familiar before he raised his head. As Midnight started to move back and forth in front of the troops, Pippa looked back at the household.

"Daddy-"

Fear was bright in her eyes, and she watched her father make his way towards her, before she reached down and took his hand. The familiar curve of his palm was comforting, and she held tight as he walked with her, taking over for the stablehand. They took it slow; each of the officers bowed to the girl, all Pippa saw was the coat of arms on their uniforms. Her father had fretted and worried over it, unsure of what coat would depict his wife's loving nature. Eventually, he settled on a final design.

Instead of the quartered Vert and Azure, it was now Vert and Sable or black. A pheonix- the symbol of ressurection- held the shield by its talons. A boquet of flowers was in the middle of the shield- pussy willow symbolizing motherhood, a sprig of azaela symbolizing passion and temperance, a sprig of bluebonnet symbolizing grace and mercy, a calla lily for magnificent beauty, chastity and purity. He had also added a carnation for joy and admiration, a daisy symbolizing gentleness and innocence, ivy leaves for strong and lasting friendship, lavender for loyalty, lupine for imagination, orange blossom symbolizing marriage, a peacock feather for knowledge, a petunia for healing presence, snapdragon for strength, thyme for courage, a violet for faithfulness, woodbine leaves for a love that does not injure what it clings to, and several sprigs of rosemary for remembrance, all tied within the branch of a cypress tree that symbolized death and eternal life thereafter; each showed a part of her beautiful spirit, and Fiyero hoped it captured her well.

Below the shield, on the banner, were the words _Angelo proteggere anima_. Protection of Angel's Spirit.

Her father had consulted the regiment for the saying, they had all pledged to protect their colonel- angel that she was now. Her father had taken the words and created something beautiful, in memory of his wife.

Pippa watched the men, as they each bowed to her; she was the child of their beloved colonel, a mirror image, yet uncertain and scared now of life without her mother. She had grown up watching her mother inspect the regiment; when she was a little, little girl, she had sat in front of her mother on Midnight, and watched with amazement as the inspection took place, always with her mother's comforting embrace around her.

But now-

Now, she was alone on the horse, the only comfort her father's hand in hers. Her mother was no longer around, no longer able to sit behind her and hold her close, no longer around to tell her what was going on in the inspection.

Her mother was gone.

She was interred in the family plot.

When the inspection ended and the household returned inside, Fiyero went alone to the cemetery. Falling to his knees, he let his grief take over, the facade he'd worn during the inspection gone, as he sobbed over his wife's grave.

They'd had too many chances. They'd survived one too many times; they'd been given too many free passes in life, and he knew that. He'd nearly lost her on more than one occasion, even taking their love and happiness for granted without knowing, and now...

... now their time had finally run out.

"You were wrong, Fae. Forever had us fooled."

And he didn't know if he could live without her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 19? There were none**

**Elements in 20?**

Pippa watched from the doorway, as her mother's things were put away; she watched Nor make the bed, saw her lock the drawers of her mother's writing desk. And then she watched as Nor picked up the roses she'd brought from the garden. She lay several on the bed, where the pillows kissed, before going to the vanity and spreading petals across it. She did the same with the writing desk. And once she was done, she went to the window, tearing petals from the stems and letting them go into the wind.

It was tradition in the Vinkus, when a person passed from this world to the next, that rose petals be spread throughout the person's room. Rose petals were said to show the way to the afterlife, they were a guide for the desceased to follow as they moved between worlds. Nor was helping her mother move on.

Pippa wished she would stop.

It had been two weeks since Elphaba had been interred in her grave, and everyone had tried to get on as best they could. After Nor finished in her mother's room, Pippa turned to head downstairs, only to stop at the sound of voices.

Pippa watched the redheaded woman hug her father before she left-

"What are you doing?" A gasp escaped her throat, and she turned, to see Nor standing behind her. She helped the young girl to her feet, asking,

"Honestly princess, eavesdropping? If your mother were alive-" She stopped, seeing the tears swimming in the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, Princess."

The girl didn't respond, instead, she wrapped her arms around Nor's waist, holding tight to the older woman, as her sobs began. The woman held her close, running her fingers through the girl's hair as they stood in the hallway. When she finally released the girl, she whispered,

"Your Mama loved you very much, Pippa."

"I know, Nor." She whispered, sniffling.

"Go on." Gently, the maid pushed her towards the stairs, and with a quick glance back, Pippa hurried downstairs towards the kitchen. When she finally made it to the doorway, she stood for several minutes, watching Candle and the rest of the kitchen staff work.

"Candle?"

The old woman looked up, finally seeing Pippa standing in the doorway. After a moment, she set down her rolling pin and brushed the flour off her hands.

"What is it, Pippa?"

The little girl swallowed.

"Wha... what was Mama like when she was younger? Daddy... Daddy won't talk about her."

The old cook sighed, before pouring a cup of tea and setting it on the counter. Quickly, the child hurried to the counter and took the cup, whispering 'thank you' before taking a sip. Once the child was seated at the table, Candle poured herself a cup of tea and joined her, trying to figure out where to begin.

"Your mother was... a light in this world." She looked down at the tea, taking a deep breath. "She made your father happy; they were soulmates. She was... the only one that could calm him, that could soothe him when he was upset. There never was and never will be another woman like your mother."

Pippa nodded, sniffling. After a moment, she looked up at the old cook.

"I miss her." She choked out, bursting into tears. The old woman pulled the girl into her arms and held her, rubbing her back and humming, attempting to calm the girl. The other kitchen maids watched, tears coming to their eyes. When the child had cried herself to sleep, Candle took her upstairs and tucked her into bed, whispering a prayer before she left to return to the kitchen.

Fiyero, meanwhile, sat in the library, by the window, a cigar between his lips. It was a habit he'd taken up not long after Elphaba had lost her sight when they were sixteen, and he only smoked when stressed. Burying his wife had put enough stress on him to last a lifetime. The last time he'd smoked, had been the night Pippa was born.

Having been forced to wait in the hall the majority of the labor, he'd paced back and forth, and gone through four cigars in an effort to calm down. The only time he stopped smoking, was when Nor had told him that Elphaba wanted him there because she was about to birth, and he quit smoking because he knew that Elphaba would kill him if he was there for the birth and smelled of cigar smoke.

In the time since his daughter had entered the world- ten years- he hadn't touched a cigar.

Until now.

Now, his wife was dead, the tribe was grieving, his child was placed in a similar position to her mother's childhood, and he had no way how to deal with the stress other than _to_ smoke.

It was the only way he could deal with what life had thrown at him. He hadn't been expecting this. He hadn't planned on burying his wife two months before she turned twenty-seven. He hadn't imagined raising their daughter alone; in him mind, she had always been there, taking care of their child when he couldn't, answering her questions, doing things a mother did with her child. They'd always grown old together in his imaginings; they'd lived to see Pippa go off to Shiz...

When they'd gotten married at fourteen, they'd only been concerned with getting to know each other, and the probability that they'd fall in love.

They'd never been concerned with death.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 20? Nor cleaning up her mother's room, and then spreading the rose petals**

**Based on? Hanna cleaning Beth's room and then spreading the rose petals**

**Book and Author? _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 21?**

_"Yero... Yero, my love... Yero..."_

_His eyes snapped open, and he sat up. He was sitting beneath the cherry tree in the garden; spring had come to Kiamo Ko. Slowly, he looked around, searching for the source of the voice, and coming up empty-handed._

_"Yero... Come to me, love. Come to me..."_

_He climbed to his feet, getting his bearings, before slowly making his way through the garden, searching for the source of the voice. Finally, he came upon the swing. His breath caught, at the figure sitting beneath the blossoms, the skirt of her dress brushing against the ground. She raised her head, her aquamarine eyes meeting his, and she held a hand out to him._

_"Come to me, Yero."_

_Not daring to breathe, he went to her, dropping to his knees next to his wife. He buried his face in her lap, breathing in her scent, before standing and sitting next to her. He cradled her face in his hands, staring into her eyes, drinking in the fact that his wife was by his side. "Fae." He kissed her deeply, drinking in her taste, forcing himself to admit that she was here, alive and healthy in his arms. When he pulled away, he brushed a strand of hair off her face and asked, _

_"Where's Pippa?"_

_She smiled at him softly, before pressing a hand gently to her belly._

_"She's right here, my darling. With us."_

_It was then that his eyes traveled down to his wife's belly; it was round, full. She was heavy with child, very heavy, and Fiyero quickly did the math in his head. She was only days away from birth, which meant their child would enter the world very soon. After a moment, he gently laid his hand over hers, but she pulled hers away. It was then that he felt the kick against his palm, followed several minutes later by another one. And then, he removed his hand and looked down, seeing their baby kick against her mother. Slowly, he returned his hand to her belly, and relaxed at the familiar feel of his daughter moving within her mother. After a moment, he raised his head, meeting his wife's eyes._

_"Our little Pippa." She nodded, covering his hand with hers. "She looks just like you, Fae."_

_A small smile appeared on her face._

_"I know."_

_He sat on the swing with her, as the blossoms floated to the ground around them, the breeze gently ruffling her skirt. When their child finally tired of moving, she stopped, and Fiyero removed his hand, wrapping his wife in his arms. He pulled her close, his hands resting on her belly. He held her in his arms, breathing in her familiar scent. _

_He was with his family, his wife was in his arms, and their child- their daughter- was cradled protectively within her womb. Eventually, she looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes._

_"I love you, Yero-"_

His eyes snapped open and he sat up, quickly scanning for any sign of his wife.

But he was alone, and as he got up and pulled on his robe, everything came rushing back to him.

He was a widower, he'd just buried his wife two weeks ago, and his daughter- their precious child- was asleep down the hall in her room. Taking a candle, he left the room, making his way to Pippa's. Soflty, he pushed the door open, and went to her. She was sound asleep, her beautiful features content in dreams. Gently, he reached out and brushed the raven locks away from her face.

"Pippa... I'm so sorry, sweetheart..."

She whimpered softly in her sleep and turned; he pulled away. Quietly, he slipped out of the room and continued down the hall before going down the stairs and slipping out of the house through the kitchen.

There was someone he needed to talk to.

His feet carried him into the cemetery, and towards the grave that he'd spent the last few days at. When he was close, he dropped to his knees and set the candle down. His eyes moved over the stone, drinking in everything that he hadn't seen on the day of the funeral. Eventually, he said,

"I dreamt about you, Dove. It... it wasn't... wasn't so much... a dream as... a... a memory." He took a deep breath, swallowing his tears, determined not to cry. "Of... of when... when you were pregnant with Pippa. We... we were... we were in... in the garden... at the swing. It was a few days before her birth..." He glanced down at his wedding ring, the metal winked in the candlelight. "You were heavy... it was... three days before she was born, remember? We'd gone out to the garden and... and I'd fallen asleep under the cherry tree by the pond... and when I woke up, you were gone..."

He sniffled, choking out a sob.

"And when I found you... you were sitting on the swing. She kicked and moved against our hands... and then she stopped... we... we didn't know that... that she was getting ready to... to come into this world... And then... and then you went into labor two hours after we returned to Kiamo Ko... you labored for..." He took a deep breath, tears sliding down his cheeks. "For two days... and then... and then you gave birth... and she was here... and she was beautiful... she _is_ beautiful... like _you_."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 21? Fiyero's dream, Elphaba being in the garden with Pippa, and Fiyero later going in to check on Pippa, her tossing and turning, and Fiyero leaving**

**Based on? Lord Craven's dream, Lily being in the garden with Colin, and Lord Craven later go in to check on Colin, him tossing and turning, Lord Craven leaving**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden _by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 22?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 17 and jnjluvsbooks32 for reviewing 21.**

"I told you not to go in there!" He grabbed his child's arm and yanked her from the room.

The little girl had slipped into her mother's room, just to be near her on this rainy night. She'd curled up on the floor by the bed and eventually cried herself to sleep... her father's angry voice had woken her, and she'd sat up, at first confused. As she'd turned to the window, she thought she'd seen her mother standing in the moonlight. And then her father had yanked her to her feet and out of the room.

"I thought I saw Mama!"

_"Your mother's dead!"_

"_But she was there, Daddy! She was at the window! She was waiting for you, Daddy_!"

He turned her face him, holding her firmly against the wall. Then, he quickly boxed her ears. "You are _not_ to go in that room again, you hear? _Do you understand me, Melena_?" The girl nodded, tears running down her cheeks. Then, she pulled away from her father and rushed down the stairs.

She rushed down the servants stairs, out through the stables, and eventually passed through the iron gates of the family cemetery. Without needing a candle or even the light of the moon, her feet carried her towards the one grave of the person that mattered most. When she finally made it to her mother's grave, she collapsed in front of it, sobbing.

Meanwhile, Fiyero sat in the library, looking through old photographs. One in particular caught his eye, and as the others fell away, he sat back, his eyes traveling over the contours of his wife's face, before moving down to her middle. Even in the photograph, she seemed to glow- motherhood just days away, and she seemed to exude the happiness and excitement that a new baby held. In the photograph, they sat on the swing in the garden, spending several precious last moments together before they would become parents. He was kissing her cheek, as she gently cradled her belly, a smile on her face. She was heavy with child, and held a calm about her person that she often showed in stressful situations- particularly with ambassadors. He missed that calm. Sighing, Fiyero closed his eyes, remembering the day their lives changed forever- for better.

The wind raged outside- unusual for a spring evening- the night Pippa was born. She had woken to a sharp stabbing pain in her belly; her cries had woken not only Fiyero, but Suqari and Chelseqa as well. Their parents had entered their room in time to see Elphaba sitting in the bed, the blankets pushed away from her, as Fiyero gently sponged her brow. Once Chelseqa reached her daughter's side, she reached out and took the slender hand, allowing her to squeeze as the pain got worse. Suddenly, a burst of water splashed onto the bed; her waters had broken, her time finally arriving. Suqari was the first to react.

_"Send for the midwife! It's time! The baby's coming!"_

The whole castle was thrown into chaos, and eventually the midwife arrived; Fiyero was tossed out of the room, forced to paced in front of the door, and was only allowed back in when Elphaba demanded that her husband be with her for the birth of their child. Originally, the birth of a royal child was a spectacle for the court, however, that had quickly change after Fiyero's grandfather took the throne. The birth of a child was private; only for the family, to which Elphaba was exceedingly grateful.

But of course, Fiyero only caught the tale end of Nor throwing the midwife out of the room; the sight of the woman fleeing was evidence that someone had gotten the better of her. And it was clear when Nor later poked her head out of the room and told him to get into the room for the birth. Worry and fear ran circles in his mind as he watched Elphaba birth; every time she relaxed, and stopped moving, he feared for her and their arriving child . The birth was long- two hours after Nor admitted the rest of the family, the baby's head crowned.

When his wife gave that last push, and he watched their daughter slide into Nor's arms in a burst of fluid, covered in blood and afterbirth, he realized why the birth had been difficult. Not only had the chord been wrapped around the baby's neck, but she weighed eight pounds, six ounces. The baby had been a little bigger than anyone expected, and that, with the pressure of Elphaba's uterus contracting and pushing the baby out, had caused the chord to tighten.

The baby didn't cry after she was born; it took Nor several minutes of rubbing the baby and checking her lungs until they heard a healthy, strong cry. That cry was the most beautiful sound her parents had ever heard. Once the baby was laid in her mother's arms, Fiyero went to her, kissing his wife gently.

His eyes snapped open, the memory faded as he turned his eyes to the photograph still in his hands. In a voice choked with tears, he whispered,

"You had a beautiful baby girl, Dove. I've never been so proud in my entire life. If only you'd lived long enough to watch her grow. It's not fair, history repeating itself."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 22? Fiyero catching Pippa in her mother's room, pulling her out of the room and telling her that she wasn't supposed to be there, Pippa saying she thought she saw Elphaba and Fiyero denying that Elphaba wasn't, the photograph**

**Based on? Mrs. Medlock catching Mary wandering around, pulling her away from the tapestry and telling her that she wasn't supposed to be there, Mary saying that she'd heard someone crying and Mrs. Medlock denying the crying, and the photograph**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 23?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 21.**

The embers were the only source of heat in the library, the moon the only source of light.

Fiyero sat on the sofa, the photographs of his family in their early beginnings once again in his lap; he could still see her face, hear her voice, feel her touch, smell her scent. Four weeks had passed since Elphaba's death, and Fiyero had reached his wits end. He wasn't able to care for himself without wanting to join his wife; he was unable to care for his daughter the way he should have- love seemed unbearable with his wife gone. She had taken all the love from Kiamo Ko when she died. With her gone, the world was as cold, bleak and heartless as the stones that made up the castle.

"Yero?"

He slowly raised his head; for a moment, Elphaba stood in the doorway, in an evening gown, her hair up in an elegant twist, or in her nightgown and a shawl, her hair tossed over her shoulder in a loose plaite; he blinked, and his newly deceased wife was replaced with his living mother. Several moments passed before Chelseqa entered the room. She looked around, noting the dieing embers in the fireplace, and the moonlight shining through the window, before she took a seat beside her son, resting a hand on his knee as Suqari settled at the desk.

"Yero, look at me."

Slowly, Fiyero met his mother's eyes. Gently, Chelseqa reached up and caressed her son's cheek. After a moment, she whispered,

"Can you care for Pippa?"

He shook his head. "No..." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I can't. Not with Fae. I can't raise my daughter without her."

Chelseqa nodded, glancing at her husband.

"Yero, is there anyone that can-"

"I already ready wrote to someone, asking them to take care of Pippa." Fiyero cut his father off.

"Who?" Chelseqa asked. Fiyero took a deep breath, wiping his tears away.

"Milla." He replied, looking at his parents.

"Elphaba's childhood friend? The redhead?" He nodded at his mother's words.

"Yes. I wrote Milla and asked her if she would care for Pippa. She promised that she would. She... she said that... that she and Elphaba had made a similar promise to each other when they were children."

"What did she say?" Suqari asked, watching the emotions pass across his son's face. Fiyero took a deep breath and looked down at his hands.

"She... she agreed. I'm to send Pippa tomorrow. Milla will meet her at the station in Nest Hardings next week. It... it's for the best. I can't care for her."

Chelseqa nodded after a moment. Then, she reached down and took her son's hand.

"Are you... sure this is the best choice for her? For your daughter? Will Milla care for her?"

"She'll raise Pippa like her own. I trust her. And so did Elphaba. She's Fae's best friend, she'll take care of our daughter. She'll raise her better than I ever could with her mother gone." Fiyero replied, emotionless. They sat in silence for several minutes, before he got up and left the room. Chelseqa turned back to her husband, tears in her eyes. Quickly, Suqari joined her and scooped her into his arms, rocking her gently.

Meanwhile, Fiyero entered the cemetery, stopping at his wife's grave. He spent several moments staring at the stone that bore his wife's birth and death dates, unsure of where to begin. Almost, as if he needed to explain why he was sending their daughter away. But he didn't need to; Elphaba had known, she'd planned for this.

She'd always known.

He took a shaky breath, trying to find the right words to tell his wife that he was sending their beloved daughter away because he couldn't care for her without wanting to

After a moment, he whispered,

"Am I doing the right thing, Fae? Sending her off to live with Milla? Milla promised that she'll take good care of Pippa. And I... I know you made her promise to take care of her if something happened, and... and I'm grateful you did." He reached up, brushing his tears away, feeling the cold metal of his wedding ring brush against his cheek- a reminder that its mate was buried six feet beneath the stone he faced.

"There's nothing here for her anymore. There's nothing here for any of us anymore. I know we would want to protect her, but... I know it sounds selfish of me to do this, but... I can't... I can't raise her alone, Fae. Not without you by my side. At least with Milla, she'll have both parents, instead of just one."

Silence met him; he expected no answer and got none.

As he turned to leave, he felt a warm breeze caress his cheek, before hearing a very weak, very faint,

_Yes._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 23? Fiyero sitting alone in the library, the photographs, Fiyero planning on sending Pippa away**

**Based on? Lord Craven sitting alone in his study, the photographs, Mary being sent away to her uncle**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 24?**

The train pulled into the station around eleven on Thursday morning.

As the girl stepped down onto the platform, she held her stachels to her, looking around with disgust. Dressed in the familiar black dress, shoes, hat, and white stockings she'd worn on the day of her mother's funeral, she found herself oddly out of place among the color of the people leaving and boarding trains. The only new thing she wore, was the sour expression. After a few minutes, she moved out of the way of the boarding passengers, and took a seat on a nearby bench, setting her bags at her feet.

The girl looked around; she hated this place, yet she'd only been here a few minutes. Munchkinland, while it was the place her mother had spent her childhood, was as foreign to her as it had been to Elphaba after her marriage.

Several people that passed her smiled and nodded; she watched them, hating them. Children rushed to keep up with their parents; several stopped to point and laugh at her tan skin and thick black hair, her mourning dress and hat, not knowing that they were laughing and jeering at a princess of the Royal House of Tiggular. She hated them, too.

Moments passed, before she heard someone call her name.

"Melena!"

She glanced around quickly, and seeing no one, returned to studying her skirt, a feeble attempt at ignoring the whispers and stares from the people around her. She felt like a prized bull on display, or one of the soldiers in her mother's regiment, being inspected and critiqued by people she didn't know.

"Melena! There you are, darling!"

Slowly, she looked up to see an older woman with short red curls and dressed in a duster hurry towards her. The woman wore a navy afternoon dress, and had a sunhat on, much like Pippa's. She wore a pair of gloves and watched the child with hazel eyes. When she got to the child's side, she stopped, surprised at the resemblance between the child and her departed friend. The little girl was a mirror image of her mother at that age.

Milla stood before her; she had been Elphaba's best friend, childhood playmate, and now, the woman who was going to be raising her daughter. With her short red curls, pale skin, and hazel eyes, Milla was perfection- living. Something the girl's mother wasn't anymore.

Pippa hated her instantly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Melena-"

The girl looked at her for several minutes, before saying,

"Pippa."

The older woman's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Mama and Daddy call me Pippa."

Milla nodded, digesting the information. She vaguely remembered Fiyero mentioning a 'Pippa' in his letter, but at the time, she hadn't connected the possibility of Melena and Pippa being the same person. But now that she had confirmation, she saw how Melena and Pippa were one in the same. She sighed, and nodded at the girl, smiling warmly; the child rewarded her with a scowl.

"Yes, well. You look just like your mother... Just like Elphie... Elphie was a beautiful child-"

"I know. Mama used to show me pictures." Milla nodded quickly; the cold, hateful tone hadn't gone unnoticed. Slowly, she knelt down so that she was at the girl's eye level. Taking the small hands, she whispered,

"Pippa, your Mama loved you _very_ much. She and your father had been through _so much_ heartache- you were a blessing-"

"And Mama dieing was a curse?"

Milla nodded, her lips thinning. She took a deep breath to keep from crying, and whispered,

"Yes, Pippa, your Mama dieing was a curse. She was far too young, she had far too much good to do in this world- it wasn't fair, her being taken from us. So many other people deserved to die, but not her." Milla took a deep breath. The girl waited.

"I don't know why she was taken. But she has left a huge wound in all of us, and we'll miss her terribly. I know your Daddy's grieving badly, and I can only _imagine_ the affect Elphaba's death has had on you-" As she spoke, she'd reached up and cupped the girl's cheek; Pippa pulled away forcefully, glaring at the older woman.

Milla sighed, reminding herself that Elphaba had acted this same way when Mrs. Thropp died. It didn't surprise her that Elphaba's own daughter would act the same way over her mother's passing. She stared at the child, taking in the familiar raven hair and slender button nose, the small features, those same, beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"You look so much like your Mama-" Milla whispered, reaching up to brush a strand of hair off the girl's cheek. Pippa curled her lip and yanked away from her. "You'll grow to be very beautiful, just like her. She was gorgeous... all the boys fell in love with her eyes when they looked at her. But your Daddy fell the hardest." She stared into the girl's eyes, seeing her best friend staring back at her.

After a moment, Milla turned, nodded to someone, and then turned back to the girl.

"Shall we?"

Standing, Milla held out a hand, but Pippa ignored it, picking up her bags and following.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 24? Pippa being dressed in her mourning clothes when she arrives in Munchkinland, taking a seat by herself and ignoring everyone around her, Milla coming to get her, saying she would be a beauty like her mother, reaching out to touch her cheek and Pippa pulling away with a scowl, Pippa picking up her suitcases and following Milla**

**Based on? Mary being dressed in her mourning clothes when she arrives in England, taking a seat by herself and ignoring everyone around her, Mrs. Medlock coming to get her, saying that she would be a beauty like her mother, reaching out to touch her cheek and Mary pulling away with a scowl, Mary picking up her bags and following Mrs. Medlock**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 25?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 22.**

"Fenvu! We're back!"

Pippa stood in the doorway, taking everything in. Milla peeled off her duster, before making her way into the library.

"Fenvu!" She turned back to Pippa. "Come on, Pippa. You can leave your bags by the door. Kirsa will take them to your room."

The girl stayed where she was, as Milla disappeared into the library. She came back ten minutes later, a man in tow. He had dark hair like her father, and brown eyes; he leaned against the door, watching Milla make her way towards the girl. When she got to the child, she gently pushed her forward, and then said,

"Pippa, this is my husband, Fenvu. Fenvu, you remember Pippa, don't you?"

Fenvu and Liir Tayq were cousins; it had been Liir that had originally called Milla 'Carrots' and recieved a slate over the head. Two weeks later, Fenvu had called her the same, thinking he'd be safe since they were outside during lunch, but Milla- in a fit of anger- had ignored Elphaba's protests, grabbed her slate- the new one that she and Elphaba were drawing on to pass the time- and smacked him over the head with it, breaking it in the process. It had cost Milla ten slates in one year, because she couldn't keep her temper in check and kept beating the boys over the head with them.

When she and Fenvu met up again at Shiz, they turned their rivalry into friendship, and by the time both graduated, that friendship had grown into love. They'd gotten married two months after Pippa's birth; Elphaba had been her best friend's matron of honor, and in return, Elphaba had asked Milla to be her daughter's godmother. In the end, it didn't come as a surprise to anyone who knew the girls that Milla had promised to raise Elphaba's daughter; the girls were so close, played such vital parts in each others' lives, that the surprise would have been if Milla _hadn't_ promised to raise Elphaba's precious little girl. But Pippa didn't know any of that; she knew none of her mother's past, except what Elphaba had been willing to divulge.

The man looked the child up and down, taking in her delicate features, the dark hair, the black mourning clothes, the statchels, the aquamarine eyes that he knew so well from his childhood. After a moment, he straightened, tugging on the bottom of his jacket as he moved towards them.

"Of course I do. Elphaba's daughter, correct?" His wife nodded. "It's good to see you again." He said, kneeling down to look into the girl's eyes. "The last time I saw you, you were only two months old. Your parents had come down for our wedding, and I remember your mother had laid you in Milla's arms and told us that we were your godparents. That was the last time I saw you. You've grown up since then." Gently, he reached out to lift the girl's chin; much like she did at the train station, she yanked away and glared at him. "You're as beautiful as your mother. And your mother was a true beauty."

The child didn't say anything, instead, she lowered her eyes, refusing to look at the adults. After a moment, Fenvu stood. He reached out, but she refused to give him her bags. After a moment, he glanced at Milla.

"I'll show her her room, Fen." She whispered. He nodded, going to her and kissing her quickly. A wave of jealousy washed over Pippa; it didn't seem fair that these two got to share sweet words and caresses and kisses, and her parents didn't get to anymore.

"Mama?"

The couple broke away, and turned, to see a girl about Pippa's age on the stairs. She had her mother's red hair and her father's dark eyes.

"Olishka, how was school, sweetheart?" Milla asked. The child shrugged.

"It was all right." She replied, coming down the last few steps and joining them. It was then that she saw Pippa. "Mama, who's this?"

"Do you remember the couple that came to see us a three years ago?" The girl nodded.

"The lady with the green skin?"

"Yes. The Prince and Princess of the Vinkus. She was- is- my best friend. And, she recently passed away, and her husband asked if I would look after their daughter." She glanced at the child. "This is Elphaba and Fiyero's daughter, Pippa. Pippa, this is my daughter, Olishka."

"Nice to meet you." Pippa didn't respond.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." Milla said, breaking the awkward tension and leading the way up the stairs. Eventually, Pippa followed, with Olishka close behind. Fenvu watched them disappear up the stairs before returning to the library.

Milla pushed open the bedroom door and stepped inside, allowing Pippa to follow.

"This is your room, Pippa. Make yourself at home."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 25? Pippa meeting Fenvu, Milla and Fenvu turning their rivalry into friendship and then falling in love, Milla breaking her slate over Fenvu's head**

**Based on? Mary meeting her uncle, Anne and Gilbert turning their rivalry into friendship and then falling in love, Anne breaking her slate over Gilbert's head**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett and _Anne of Green Gables_ by L. M. Montgomery**

**Elements in 26?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 24.**

The child tentatively stepped into the room and looked around.

It was huge- much like her room back at home was- with a four poster bed, a boudior, a vanity, a writing desk, breakfast table, clothes press, fireplace, and a huge bay window with a bookcase beside it. The room was decorated in dark emeralds and sapphires, the bed was covered in a beautiful sapphire bedspread. The sight of the spread brought tears to Pippa's eyes; it was the same color of the bedspread in her parent's room- she had often curled underneath it and taken comfort in her parent's arms during thunderstorms.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. Let me know if you need anything, Pippa." Then, Milla left, patting her daughter's red curls. She had reached out to touch the raven-haired child, but the girl had pulled away, glaring at her. Once she was gone, Olishka turned to the girl. She had never seen a girl her age that looked so different, and she wanted to know more.

"Mama said your parents died."

After a moment, Pippa turned to look at her. "My mother died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Instead of responding, Pippa set her things down and began wandering around the room. Olishka moved to lean against the door, watching the girl.

She was strange, with long raven hair and aquamarine eyes. Her tan skin would make her stand out in a school that was predominately pale. She talked with a strange accent, and wore a scowl that seemed to be permanently glued to her otherwise pretty features. After a moment, Olishka opened her mouth to say something when some entered the room.

"Hello, Miss Olishka." The girl turned, smiling at the maid, Nardia.

"Hello Nardia. This is-" Olishka turned to introduce Pippa, but the maid interrupted her.

"I know who she is, Miss Olishka." Nardia replied, going to Pippa. "You're Miss Pippa, Mistress Tiggular's daughter."

Pippa looked up from her examination of the bedspread, finally laying eyes on the maid. She took in the long black dress and the white pinafore apron, the cap with the black ribbon, and the tray of tea and scones she set on the table. After a moment, she asked,

"Are you my servant?"

Olishka bristled at the girl's snobby tone. Nardia didn't seem to mind; she chuckled softly.

"I'm the housekeeper- Mrs. Kartel's- servant, and she's Mistress and Master Ketza's, but I'll be waiting on you a bit. I'll also be doing some of the upstairs housework."

Pippa looked her up and down.

"Waiting on me makes you my servant, then."

Olishka had to bite her lip to keep from going over and smacking the girl. She was being an ignorant brat, with no concern for other peoples' feelings. What she didn't understand was that Pippa's attitude was caused more by her mother's death than her upbringing. At home in the Vinkus, she was quite a loving little girl, but since her mother's passing, she'd found the only way to stop hurting would be to block everyone out; if that meant being ignorant and mean, then she'd be ignorant and mean. It was the only way she could grieve now that she was out of the Vinkus and away from her family- or what was left of it.

Nardia chuckled, before going over and picking up Pippa's satchels. Slowly, she began unpacking her clothing, putting her things away in the clothes press or the boudior.

"Your clothes will be on the chair when you wake up." Olishka finally said, looking from Nardia to Pippa and back. Pippa turned to her.

"Who's going to dress me?"

Olishka stared at her, surprised. "Can't you dress yourself?"

Pippa scoffed, glaring at the girl. "Of course not! My ceta dressed me."

"Ceta? Like a... a nursemaid?" Pippa nodded, locking eyes with Olishka. "What did they do with you in Vinkus? Carry you around in a basket?"

"_How_ dare _you talk to me with such disrespect_!" The girl's lovely features twisted into such a hideous scowl, that Olishka was sure the girl was part demon. A tense silence filled the room, and after several minutes, Nardia said,

"What do they wear in the Vinkus? When I heard you'd be coming from there, I thought you'd be a native."

The girl slowly turned towards the maid, fury filling her eyes. "A _what?_ You thought I'd be a _what_?"

Suddenly, the girl lost her temper; she screamed, grabbing the porcelian water pitcher on the nightstand and throwing it. It shattered against the far wall. _"You... you... you daughter of a pig! You don't know anything about anything!" _Quickly, Olishka rushed to the stairs, calling for her parents. They came running, and caught the tail of Pippa's tantrum. The girl lay on the bed, sobbing.

It took only a few minutes for Milla to realize that the child not only had Elphaba's beauty, but she also had her mother's explosive temper.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 26? Pippa's room, Nardia, her conversation with Nardia about being a servant, Olishka's surprise at Pippa's not being able to dress herself, her sarcastic comments about baskets, Nardia remarking that she though Pippa would be a native, Pippa's tantrum**

**Based on? Mary's room, Martha, the conversation between Mary and Martha about Martha being a servant, Mrs. Medlock being surprised that Mary can't dress herself and her remarks about baskets, Martha remarking that she thought Mary would be a native, and Mary's tantrum**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett **

**Elements in 27?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner and The Beautifully Tragic Author for reviewing 26.**

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Fear laced Milla's voice as she burst into the room; concern for her best friend's daughter raced through her veins. She stopped, the sight of Pippa laying on the bed caused her pause.

"I'm sorry Miss. Please don't be angry. I don't know anything about anything, like you said. I'm country folk and I talk to much. Me mouth gets away with me. Please, Miss, don't be angry."

Nardia had knelt in front of the girl and was talking softly with her. Eventually, Pippa looked up, before slowly climbing off the bed. Then, she stood and let Nardia remove her coat and hat. The girl's long black hair tumbled down her back, pin straight, like her mother's had been. The maid glanced at the master and mistress, before going to the boudior. She pulled out a couple dresses that Milla's grandmother had bought for the child. Once Mrs. Kertsan heard that Elphaba had passed away and that Milla was going to be raising her, she'd ordered several new dresses for the child. Milla's grandmother regarded Elphaba as part of the family, and so became her daughter as well. What she didn't realize though, was that Pippa had enough black clothing to last through several funerals- so if the rest of the royal family was butchered in their beds, she could wear a new dress for each funeral.

But still, it was the thought that counted.

"Which would you like to wear, Miss? Black, black or black?" Nardia asked, showing Pippa three of the dresses. The girl sniffled softly before replying with slight sarcasm.

"Are you _blind?_ They're_ all black_."

Finally, Nardia picked a dress and went to the girl. Slowly, Pippa let her undress her; Milla, Fenvu, and Olishka watched in silence; the adults to make sure everything was okay, Olishka because she was curious about the girl that had come to stay with them. Once it was evident that things were okay, Fenvu returned to the library, gently squeezing his wife's hand. When he was gone, Milla said,

"We have guests coming over for dinner tonight."

"Grandmother and grandfather?" Olishka asked, turning to her mother, who nodded.

"Yes. They can't wait to meet you, Pippa." Milla said, glancing at the other girl. She didn't respond.

When seven rolled around, dinner was almost ready and Milla's grandparents had arrived.

"Milla, I'm so sorry about Elphaba. It must be devestating." Mrs. Kersan said, wrapping her granddaughter in her arms. Milla hugged the older woman gratefully. "She didn't suffer, did she?" Mrs. Kersan asked when they broke apart, fear in her eyes at the thought that the girl that she had regarded as a member of the family had suffered as she died. Milla shook her head.

"No." She said, tears in her eyes. "She... she just... closed her eyes and... went to sleep." Milla reached up, wiping tears off her cheeks, before turning and pouring the tea that Nardia had brought in. "Fen and I are... raising her daughter." She handed her grandmother the cup of tea she'd poured, Mrs. Kersan took it after hugging her great-granddaughter.

"You are? Why-"

"Elphie made me promise... that if anything happened to her, that I'd raise Pippa."

"Pippa? She named her child Pippa?" Mr. Kersan asked as he settled in the armchair across from his wife. Milla turned to her grandfather.

"Melena. Melena Philipa. But they call her Pippa."

"Like her grandmother." Mrs. Kersan whispered. Milla turned to the older woman.

"How do you-"

"I met the girls- Sophelia and Melena when they were children. They attended the same finishing school as your parents. I remember Sophelia calling Melena Pippa." Milla nodded, glancing quickly at the stairs.

"Excuse me."

She got up and hurried to the stairs, standing at the bottom. "Pippa? Pippa, there's someone here to meet you." She waited several moments before returning to the library. Eventually, the girl came downstairs.

Dressed in one of the dresses Mrs. Kersan had bought for her, she stepped into the library, glancing around quickly, as though gouging the threat. The top half of her long raven hair was pulled up into a simple twist, and she stared at the elderly couple with a look of contempt. She wore a locket around her neck, a pattern of human hair woven within.

For a moment, Mrs. Kersan thought she was staring at Elphaba. The girl had those same beautiful aquamarine eyes and raven hair. Slowly, she stepped into the room, scanning the people within. Quickly, Milla stood and went to her.

"Pippa, these are my grandparents- Zavita and Tibett. This is Elphaba's daughter, Pippa."

Zavita held out her hand, beckoning the child closer. Gently, Milla led the girl towards the older woman.

"She's so beautiful. She looks... just like her mother." Zavita whispered as the child got closer. Gently, she reached out to touch the girl's cheek; Pippa pulled away, scowling. "I remember your mother. She was... the sweetest little girl in the entire world. And after your grandfather and her sister died in the fire-" Zavita stopped, glancing at Milla. Pippa watched them. "Didn't your mother tell you before she died? Your aunt is dead. That's why Milla is looking after you."

Pippa slowly turned her aquamarine eyes to the older woman.

"No." She said bluntly, looking through the woman. "My mother didn't have the time to tell me stories."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Elements in 27? Pippa laying on the bed and listening as Nardia apologized for calling her a native, Pippa climbing off the bed and letting Nardia undress her, the dress, "black, black or black" and Pippa's reply of, "Are you blind? They're all black.", Zavita telling Pippa that her aunt was dead, and then asking her if Elphaba had told her, and Pippa replying that her mother didn't have time to tell her stories.**

**Based on? Mary laying on the bed and listening as Martha apologizes for calling her a native and then climbing off the bed and letting Martha dress her, "black, black or black" and Mary's reply of, "Are you blind? They're all black.", Mrs. Medlock telling Mary that her aunt was dead, and then asking her if her mother had told her, and Mary replying that her mother didn't have the time to tell her stories.**

**Book and Author? The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 27.**

"Well, I believe dinner is ready. Shall we?" Milla cut in, shooting a glare at her grandmother. The older woman took the hint and nodded, standing, with the help of her grandson-in-law.

Once everyone settled down to eat and dinner was served, Zavita asked,

"How bad was she, Milla? When she died?"

The older woman glanced quickly at the child, before replying softly,

"She was weak, when I first went down there. But she kept... kept a brave face for everyone. She didn't want to worry her family, or her tribe. She made to be strong, even at her weakest. When... when she finally died... it was evident, the toll her body was in. In the way she walked, talked. The slightest movement was an effort, but she showed her strength right up to the end. She died peacefully. With Yero at her side. The way she wanted it."

Tears had come to Milla's eyes, and she reached up quickly to wipe them away, glancing at Pippa. The girl refused to make eye contact, perfering to pick at the food on her plate.

"What was she like, Mama?" Milla turned to her daughter, not understanding. "Mrs. Tiggular?"

Milla bit her lip, afraid that the talk would upset Pippa. After sharing a quick glance with her husband, she replied,

"She was... sweet, Olishka. Very sweet. She made an effort to get to know everyone."

"Oh."

Dinner finished in silence; they settled in the library where coffee and tea was served; Pippa fled to her room, refusing to take part in the adults' conversation, which mainly consisted of questions about her mother. When Mr. and Mrs. Kersan left, Milla sent Olishka to bed, and then slipped into the kitchen to check on the staff. It was there that she was confronted by one of the serving girls.

What she didn't realize, was that Pippa had snuck downstairs for a cup of tea.

"Such a beautiful child, Mistress Ketza. Was her mother very beautiful?"

Milla looked up from her conversation with the head cook. Slowly, she turned, seeing Miska, the newest serving girl, standing behind her holding a towel and a ladle. Slowly, the woman took a deep breath before replying.

"Yes. She was. Her mother was very, very beautiful."

The girl seemed to digest this, before asking,

"Did she truly have hideous green skin?"

Milla's head snapped up, her eyes narrowed in anger at the servant.

"Yes. She had green skin, and _no_, it wasn't hideous. It was beautiful. _Very_ beautiful. She had a good heart, Lady Tiggular. A heart of gold and a soul to match. She was loved- is _still_ loved- and always will be."

The girl- still a child at fourteen- heard the harshness in her mistress's tone, and took heed, but didn't stop asking. Curiosity got the better of her, especially concerning the reclusive, bitter child that had come to stay with the family from the distant Vinkus.

"And the Winkies? Did they fear her skin?"

Milla bristled at the deragatory term; Pippa, hiding on the other side of the door, listened intently as the older woman fiercely defended her mother.

"No, the Arjiki didn't fear her- skin or otherwise. They loved her,_ adored_ her, and mourned for days when she died. They _still_ mourn her loss." She stopped, as if sensing that her best friend's child was listening at the door, and considered her next words carefully. "It is felt through the entire country, the _entire tribe_."

"Did you know her, Mistress?" The cook- who had also been listening- asked.

Milla glanced over her shoulder at the older woman and nodded, suddenly calm.

"Yes."

"How?" Miska asked softly; she was treading lightly, having felt the heat of her mistress's temper.

"We grew up together. I knew her before she married the Vinkun prince. We were best friends. And... she made me promise that if anything ever happened to her, and Master Tiggular was either unable or _unwilling_ to care for Pippa, that I would take her and raise her. And I made her promise the same."

Pippa listened, surprised. She never remembered Mama talking about a promise. Mama often talked about Mistress Ketza, and had shown her photographs, but she had never met the woman until Mama got sick- and even then, it was limited contact, because Mistress Ketza was always with Mama, in her room. She didn't know that she was Mama's best friend. And she hadn't connected the photographs and stories with the redhead.

Until now.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miniera**

**Elements in 28? Milla describing Elphaba's personality, and saying that Elphaba was beautiful, and Milla becoming Pippa's guardian**

**Based on? Mary's mother's personality, her beauty, and Lord Craven becoming Mary's guardian**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 29?**

****Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27 and 28 and UnlimitedDream90 for reviewing 23.****

Quickly, Pippa pressed herself against the wall as the door opened, and Milla left, going upstairs. Once she was gone, the girl turned her attention back to the kitchen, before deciding against it and returning to her room. She lay in bed for two hours, going over Milla's words again and again. Milla had been best friends with her mother.

But...

Mama had _never_ mentioned being best friends with the redhead. Eventually, the girl climbed out of bed and slipped out of her room, unable to sleep. She wandered through the house, quiet, in an effort not to wake anyone. When she took a wrong turn, she found herself within a room that was shuttered, the furniture covered with white sheets.

After several minutes of trying to figure out where she was, her curiosity got the better of her, and she began wandering around. There was a huge bay window at the back of the room, and after several moments, Pippa realized who this room must have belonged to.

This had been Elphaba's room when she stayed here.

On the vanity, was a jewelry box, a hairbrush, mirror, comb, and several old photographs.

One in particular caught her eye.

It was a portrait of two little girls out in a garden- instantly, Pippa recognized her mother. Gently, she reached out, brushing her fingers over her mother's still features. Though a little girl in the black and white photo, Pippa recognized the aquamarine eyes- they were her eyes.

They belonged to-

"Mama."

Her eyes filled with tears as she stared at the photograph; both girls had big bows in their hair and wore high button boots. The dresses they wore were white, and tied in the back with sashes. They sat together on a swing, looking over their shoulders at the camera, identical smiles on their faces.

She turned from the photograph, to find a small box sitting before her. A thick layer of dust had settled on the top, and she blew it off, before picking it up and lifting the lid-

The sound of someone coming caused her pause, and quickly, she tucked the small box against her chest, and hurried from the room, returning to hers. Once she was safely back in her room, she climbed under her bed with a lantern, and opened the box.

Inside, nestled against the wood, was a stack of photographs.

Carefully, she lifted them out, before setting the box on the floor next to her and turning her attention to the photographs.

They were all of children.

Two little girls.

Milla and-

"Mama."

Elphaba.

One photograph was a formal portrait. Both girls sat together, one held a book, the other held a doll, and they sat together on a chaise, staring into the camera. Pippa recognized her mother's familiar eyes, her small nose. As she moved through each photograph, she spotted things that gave evidence that the two had grown up together.

One of the last photographs was of Elphaba and Milla standing together in formal dress- the type of dress worn for a debut. Both girls wore long white gloves up to their elbows, and their hair was done up nicely- Milla's short curls held back from her face, and Elphaba's long raven locks were pulled back in an elaborate twist of cascading raven curls, and the girls stood close, cheek to cheek.

They both looked to be about fourteen.

After a moment, Pippa set the photographs down and pulled her knees to her chest, Milla's words running circles in her head.

_"We grew up together. I knew her before she married the Vinkun prince. We were best friends."_

So Mrs. Ketza had known her mother. She'd grown up with her. They'd... they'd been best friends. But... but why had Mama never mentioned Mrs. Ketza to her before? Why did she have to die, without telling Pippa the truth about the redhead who had taken care of her in the last months of her life? Why had she kept the woman a secret, hidden her away, like her beloved garden? Was she ashamed by their friendship?

Or was it something else? Something more important?

She awoke the next morning to sunlight hitting her eyes. After rubbing the sleep away, she sat up to see Nardia enter, a tray in her hands.

"Good morning, Miss. Here's your breakfast."

Pippa watched the girl sent the tray on the table, before asking, "A... aren't we going to eat together in the dining room?"

Nardia turned and looked at her. "Why would you do that?"

"M... my family always ate together." Pippa replied softly.

"Master Ketza has to be at work early. They never eat breakfast together. Only dinner."

"Oh." Pippa bit her lip, unsure of what to say. Eventually, "My... my family always ate together- dinner, lunch... especially breakfast. We never went a day without. Until..." She stopped, feeling the tears begin to prick at her eyes. Nardia nodded, before slipping out of the room softly and giving the girl privacy.

Pippa watched her go, silent.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 29? Pippa pressing herself against the door to keep from being seen, Elphaba's room, her things, the photographs, Nardia bringing in Pippa's breakfast**

**Based on? Mary pressing herself against the wall to keep from being seen, Mary's aunt's room, her things, the photographs, Martha bringing in Mary's breakfast**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 30?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner and lizziemagic for reviewing 29.**

"There you go, Miss Pippa. Now, to get to the gardens, just go out this door, through that gate, and then... around the outside of the house."

Pippa looked up at Nardia; it was Monday morning, two weeks after she'd arrived in Munchkinland, and while Olishka was at school, Pippa was at the house, trying to settle into the Ketza's routine of everyday life.

Every morning, she _expected_ to wake up to her ceta waiting to dress her, before going downstairs for breakfast with her family. She _expected_ to see her parents and grandparents sitting at the dining room table, already deep within conversation over coffee and tea as the maids brought out breakfast. She _expected_ to slip into the seat across from her parents and watch them exchange secret glances that only they were able to interpret. She _expected_ to listen to her parents bicker and debate the current upheaval happening in the faraway City; while everything here stayed peaceful and content within their Vinkus. She _expected_ to watch her parents share kisses in between coffee and toast, listen as her grandfather admonished them with a twinkle in his eye, and watch as her parents turned bright red.

But every morning when she awoke, she found Nardia enter with her breakfast on a tray; there was no ceta, no gentle rustlings from the servants, no familiar scents or things around that reminded her of the castle she'd been born and raised in. And when she walked into the dining room; no plates rested on the table, waiting for food to be placed upon them, the serving board was void of tea and coffee, the chairs were situated around the table like sentries on guard. No laughter, no debating, no shared kisses and secret glances greeted her.

Just an empty dining room, made to look pretty.

Milla didn't want Pippa in school until she was certain the girl was settled in; Pippa, used to private tutors and governesses, refused to go to school. She insisted that she be taught at home, like she'd been at Kiamo Ko; the arguement always ended with Olishka telling her that things were done differently here than in the Vinkus- or as she and her friends called it, "Savage country."

To Olishka, the girl that was now living with them was a freak of nature; despite the fact that their mothers had been best friends, the girls refused to get along. Pippa thought Olishka was no better than the servants, and Olishka thought Pippa was a snob. After all, the girl was a Vinkun; despite the Munchkin blood that ran through her veins, the girl with the raven hair and the aquamarine eyes was very, _very_ much a Vinkun savage.

To Pippa, Olishka was beneath her, a girl who deserved nothing more than to be in the kitchens of Kiamo Ko, scrubbing floors. She regarded her mother's best friend with scorn and distaste; her father had been her mother's best friend, lover, confidante- this redheaded woman didn't know her mother like her father did. Her father knew everything about her; from her favorite author to her favorite food to her favorite gown, he was the one her mother ran to when she was upset, or hurt, or needed help with something.

Not this redheaded woman.

Suddenly, she stopped. She'd gone the way Nardia had said, and now found herself facing a brick wall. She looked quickly behind her, searching for someone to tell her where she was and how to get to the gardens. When she looked back, she saw a gardener making his way down the path.

"Hey! Hey!"

She raced to catch up with him. He seemed to ignore her, lost in his own world.

"Hey! Wait! Wait! Where are the gardens?"

The older man stopped and looked back at her, before turning back around and continuing on.

"Listen to me, you! Hey!" She followed, refusing to let the man out of her sight until she got an answer. "It's _revolting_, the way these people behave towards me."

It was then that the man stopped and turned. "You must be the girl come from the grasslands." She looked into his face, nodding.

"I'm the princess. The Crown Princess of the Vinkus. My mother was the Crown Princess; next in line for the throne. No one ever behaved this way around her."

It was then that the older man took his cap off and wiped his brow.

"The little green girl." Pippa stared at him, not bothering to hide her confusion. "The one that died. Sweetest little thing in these whole parts. Especially loved the roses."

"Roses? What roses?"

"In the garden."

"My mother had a garden. In the Vinkus; my father made it for her. She'd take me there every day if the weather permitted."

The man shook his head. "The roses in her mother's garden."

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in. "Grandmama doesn't have a garden. It was my mother's."

After a moment, the man picked up the wheelbarrow and again began pushing it.

"The roses at Colwen Grounds grow beautiful this time of year. Autumn roses, they are."


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 30? Nardia explaining to Pippa how to get to the gardens, the stone wall, Pippa seeing the gardener, running to catch up with him and following behind him, Pippa saying how it was revolting the way everyone at the Ketza residence treated her, the gardener mentioning the garden, Pippa saying that her mother had a garden**

**Based on? Martha explaining to Mary how to get to the gardens, the stone wall, Mary seeing the gardener, running to catch up with him and following behind him, Mary saying how it was revolting the way everyone at Misstlewaite treated her, the gardener mentioning the garden, Mary saying that her aunt had a garden, her things, the photographs**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 30?**

**Thanks to ChaoticSymphonyofDarkness and 18lzytwner for reviewing 30.**

She watched him go, confused. The only garden she knew of was her mother's back in the Vinkus.

And what was Colwen Grounds? She'd never heard the name before.

As she turned to go back to the house, the sound of rustling caught her attention, and she turned back, seeing a young boy run from her.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Wait!"

Quickly, she took off after him, skirting around corners of the maze that had blocked her in, dodging tree branches and roots. Eventually, she stopped, catching her breath, when a hand clamped over her mouth. On instinct, she tried to scream, when the person dragged her back against the wall.

"Shh! Hush! Don't scream!"

He let go of her, and she turned on him, anger in her cheeks and fear in her eyes. "Who are you?" She asked, staring into his eyes.

Hazel.

Like her father's.

"My name's Liir. You must be Miss Pippa."

"How do you-"

"My sister Nardia-"

_"You're Nardia's brother_?"

He nodded, taking in her features. "I hear you moved from the Vinkus." The girl nodded. "Come on." He started off; she followed, allowing him to explain everything. He pointed out the meadows and the moors, showed her the kitchen gardens and gazebo. When they settled beneath a tree, he asked, "How did you end up coming here?"

Pippa bit her lip, staring at the ground. After a moment, she looked up,

"My mother died. In the Vinkus. In our castle, Kiamo Ko. She got sick."

"I'm sorry."

Pippa swallowed, fighting back the lump in her throat. Tears began to prick her eyes, but she blinked to keep them from appearing. The last thing she needed was this boy seeing her cry. "Th... thank you." She whispered. He nodded, giving her a small smile. Then, he asked,

"How old are you, Miss Pippa?"

She sniffled and quickly brushed the tears that had fallen away. "Ten."

He nodded, taking in her eyes- her mother's eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and after a moment, he got to his feet, helping her up. Her hand was warm in his and he pulled away quickly. "Do-"

"The gardener said there was a garden." She turned to him. His eyes widened.

"You know about the garden?"

"What garden? Is there really a garden?"

"Yes. The mistress's garden." And he led her further along; they passed through several fences, along a path, before eventually coming to the burned out remains of a huge old mansion.

"Where are we?" She asked, turning around in a circle to get a good look at everything.

"Colwen Grounds." Liir replied, watching her.

"Colwen wha-" She stopped, thinking. "The gardener mentioned a Colwen Grounds!"

"This was the Govenor's home. Burned down eleven years ago- killed everyone inside. Except your mother. It took her sight." Pippa turned to look at him.

"What did you say?"

"Your mother survived the fire, but she couldn't see."

She shook her head. "No. Mama wasn't blind. Mama had never been blind; she'd always been able to see- always."

"The garden was her mother's. The Thropp Second Descending." Liir said, changing the subject. He led her around the back of the ruins, towards a stone fence covered in ivy. Instantly, Pippa's mind flashed back to Mama's garden at Kiamo Ko. The stone, the ivy, the key that Mama kept in the drawer of her jewelry box on her vanity.

"M... my grandmother?" Pippa asked, looking up at Liir. He nodded.

"Yes. Miss Melena Thropp."

"Did she die in the fire?" The boy shook his head as they came upon the ivy.

"No."

"Then..." She stopped. She'd been wandering along the wall, running her fingers over the familiar leaves of ivy and stone, when her foot hit something. Kneeling down, she turned to Liir. "There's... something here..." He joined her, and together, they ran their fingers along the base of the stones. One was loose. After several minutes, Liir managed to work the stone free, and he reached in.

"What's in there?" Pippa asked; her eyes widened as Liir pulled out an old skeleton key. Neither spoke, but they climbed to their feet and searched for the door. Eventually, they found it, and fitted the key into the lock. It slid in easily. Sharing anxious glances, Liir turned the key and pushed the door open. It took several minutes for the two to make it into the garden; weeds and overgrown grasses tried in vain to block their way. Once inside, they saw what no one had seen since Elphaba's marriage.

The pond was covered in algae, the flowers were dieing, the old trees were gnarled yet still standing guard. But what caught Pippa's attention was the swing. Quickly, she found her way towards the small area, and took a seat on the swing as Liir joined her.

"There's a photograph of Mistress Ketza and Mama sitting here. They've got big bows in their hair; they were little girls."

"They say that's how she died." Pippa looked back at him.

"Who?"

"Mistress Thropp."

"How?"

"From falling off it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: So Liir is like Dickon?**

**Answer: Yes.**

**Elements in 31? Liir being Nardia's brother, Pippa chasing after him, Pippa asking him about the garden and Liir showing her, the garden dieing, the swing, the photograph, and Liir telling Pippa how Melena died.**

**Based on? Dickon being Martha's brother, Mary chasing after him and asking him about the garden and Dickon showing her, the garden dieing, the swing, the photograph, and Dickon telling Mary how her aunt died.**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 32?**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 30 and 31 j0k3 and 18lzytwner for reviewing 31.**

"That house... who did it belong to?" Pippa asked, climbing off the swing and moving to the edge of the pond. She took a seat beside it and stared into its algae-covered surface. Memories of her mother's garden back at Kiamo Ko flooded her mind, and she struggled to keep from crying.

"It was the Govenor's mansion. It burned down eleven years ago." Liir replied, sitting across from her. He watched the strange girl wrap her arms around herself, and told himself that she wouldn't want comfort, even though she needed it.

"Did everyone die?" She asked softly. He shook his head.

"No. One person survived."

"Who?"

"Your mother." Her head snapped up and she stared at him, unwilling to believe what he was telling her. Several moments passed, before she got up and fled. Her hand hit the door before she could blink, and in a matter of minutes, she was rushing from the garden, tears in her eyes. She didn't look back at the shell of the mansion that had been her mother's childhood home. By the time she rushed through the back door and upstairs to her room, Liir was just coming through the gate to the kitchen gardens, having been caught off guard by the girl's sudden flight.

Throwing herself on her bed, Pippa buried her face in the pillows, letting her tears take over. This... Elphaba dieing, her father planning on sending her away, finally leaving the Vinkus, moving into Milla's home, adjusting to life in Munchkinland, and now, finding out that her mother had survived a fire... it was all too much to bear.

When her tears finally stopped and her sobs subsided, her got off her bed, instead crawling beneath it. She removed the small box that held the photographs of her mother and Milla as girls, and opened it, lifting the top photograph out. Her mother sat in the middle of a lily patch, dressed in the same white dress she wore in all the photographs. Her hair was pulled back and held in place with a big bow, and in her arms was a baby lamb. She held the lamb gently, much like she would later hold her baby girl after she was first born. A smile danced on her lips as she stared at the camera.

Milla stood several steps away; the redhead was leaning down, her knees slightly bent. She reached out to pet the lamb, but her eyes were trained on the camera, as though surprised it was there. Her red curls were held back with a white bow, and she wore the same dress as Elphaba. Dangling from her other hand, was a doll, dressed in a fancy day dress and hat. Both girls looked about her age, maybe a little younger.

"Mama... why did you have to go? You promised you'd stay. _You promised_."

She broke down again, curling up under the bed and holding the photograph to her chest. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.

When she awoke two hours later, someone was entering her room. A pair of high buttoned boots stopped by the side of the bed, and she watched with red eyes as Milla got down on her hands and knees and peeked beneath the bed.

"I thought I'd find you here." No repsonse. "Are you all right, Pippa?" She got no answer. "What do you have there?" After a moment, Milla crawled under the bed.

She lay on her side, her eyes going from the photograph in Pippa's hands to the box and back. Silent, she reached over and lifted the remaining photographs from the box. Slowly, tenderly, she flipped through them, recognizing her friend's features, a smile slowly appearing on her face. She held the photographs gently, almost as though she were holding a baby. But she wasn't. She was cradling the photographs of her deceased best friend in her hands; every photograph held a special memory, a special conversation, a long-forgotten game or story the two had shared together.

Elphie's smile shone out at her, her eyes gazed back, forever frozen in time. The memories came slowly, taking their time. Picking flowers, making daisy-chains, playing hide and seek. Planting flowers, pushing each other on the swing, playing with their dolls, pretending they were lost in a faraway land and that their princes would eventually come save them. Making promises under the trees, or playing in the rain. Now that she was gone, all Milla had left of her best friend were these photographs and her memories.

"I haven't seen these in years. I... I forgot I had them." She whispered softly, stopping on one photograph in particular. She and Elphaba sat together on the swing, their arms around each other, their cheeks pressed together. They wore identical smiles and seemed to almost pose for the camera.

"Why is everything covered up?" Milla looked up into Pippa's red eyes. "In Mama's room? Why did you cover everything up?" Milla bit her lip. She knew the answer would only hurt the girl more, like it hurt her.

"Because losing her was too painful. It hurt very much when your Mama died, and I couldn't handle it. Covering everything in that room was easier. It didn't hurt anymore. Not as much, anyway. Or that's what I've been pretending- that losing your Mama didn't hurt. But it did. It does. And it will hurt- for all of us- for a very, very, _very_ long time."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 32? The garden, Pippa crawling under the bed, the photographs**

**Based on? The garden, Mary crawling under the bed, the photographs**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 33?**

**Thanks to BookWorm0001 for reviewing 32.**

Slowly, Pippa poked her head around the doorway; the table was set for six, and a basket of steaming rolls sat at one corner. She looked quickly behind her, before entering the room and going to one of the chairs. Her fingers traced the intricate design on the back of the wood chair, and after a moment, she pulled the chair out and took a seat.

She expected to look up and see Grandmama and Grandpa sitting at the ends; she waited with bated breath for her parents to rush through the doorway- to see Daddy scoop Mama into his arms and spin her around. To watch him set her on her feet and take her face in his hands, and then kiss her. She expected to watch silently as Daddy wrapped his arms around Mama; as he reached for the hooks and eyes at the back of her dress; as the first hook and eye unclasped, and her hair began to work its way out of her twist. She expected to hear Grandpa admonish them, to see them hurry to their seats across from her, and share their usual unreadable glances before dinner started.

But when she looked up, she was alone. She was in Munchkinland; her family was ripped apart. Taking a deep breath, she reached over and picked up a warm roll. Setting it on her plate, she stared at it, realizing that she- like the roll- was alone, and she always would be.

"What are you doing?" Her head snapped up; Olishka stood in the doorway, a sneer on her pretty face. Pippa struggled to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I-"

"Those rolls aren't for you. We have company coming. You aren't eating with us." Olishka said, picking up the basket and holding it to her chest.

"I'm sorry I-"

"What's going on here?" Both girls turned, to see Milla standing in the doorway. "Olishka? Pippa? What's going on?" Both girls stayed silent. Finally, unable to hold back the tears, Pippa got up and rushed from the room. Seeing the dining room table set had been too much.

Two hours later, Nardia slipped into her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Miss Pippa?"

The girl was nowhere to be found. After spending several minutes searching, Nardia went to the bed and knelt beside it. Pippa's puffy eyes greeted her. Gently, Nardia reached out and took the girl's arm, helping her crawl out from under the bed.

"What are you doing down there, Miss Pippa?" The girl sniffled.

"Nothing." She whispered, looking up at the older girl. Nardia nodded, before retrieving the dress she'd laid across the bed. She undid the buttons on the back, before turning to Pippa. Slowly, the girl turned around and held out her arms, allowing the maid to undress her. She was silent as the girl completely stripped her of her clothes. Only the sound of her breathing and the rustle of clothing reached her ears as Nardia helped her into some fresh stockings, a new chemise, a pair of clean bloomers, and finally the dress.

"Mistress Ketza had this made for you, Miss. She thought you would be more suited in something a little nicer than black for dinner tonight. Harlequin green, in Vinkun silk." She didn't realize the affect her words were having on the girl, and that the mere mention of harlequin green Vinkun silk was bringing tears to the young eyes. "Mistress Ketza said that she wanted you to look nice tonight, what with company coming. She said the people coming were special friends of your mother's. And that you needed to make a good impression, now with your mother gone."

"I... I don't want to wear it." Pippa choked out, looking back at the older girl.

"But Miss-"

"Take it off me, please. I'll wear one of my black dresses." She pulled away and went to the press, opening the doors and reaching up to pull down one of the dresses Mrs. Kersan had given her.

"But you have too, Miss. Mistress Ketza won't allow you to table if you don't wear it. She wants you to make a good impression-you're representing your family." The mention of her family brought the tears to the front, and Pippa dropped the dress, turning to her servant.

"Then I won't go to dinner! And I won't wear this! I don't want to meet some stuffy old professor anyway!"

"But Miss- you have to represent your fam-"

"My family doesn't exist anymore! Mama's dead and Daddy sent me away! I don't _have_ a family anymore!" Pippa cried, moving past Nardia and climbing on the bed. She buried her face in the pillows and sobbed, letting everything from the last few weeks wash over her. Nardia stayed back and let her cry, only making sound when the door opened and Milla stepped into the room.

"Pippa, are-" She stopped, seeing the sobbing girl on the bed. The crumpled back dress caught her eye, and after a moment, she went over and picked it up, folding it and returning it to the clothes press. Then, she went to the bed and reached out, wanting to run her fingers through the familiar raven locks. "Pippa, sweetie, you need to finish getting dressed. Our guests are about to arrive."

After several minutes, the girl sat up and climbed off the bed, holding her arms out, as Nardia came over and finished helping her dress.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 33? The green dress, Pippa saying that she doesn't have a family anymore, and then her allowing Nardia to dress her**

**Based on? The green dress, Mary saying she doesn't have a family anymore and allowing Martha to dress her**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 34?**

**Thanks to BookWorm0001 and 18lzytwner for reviewing 33.**

"There. You look lovely, Miss Pippa."

Slowly, the girl turned around to look in the mirror. Nardia was right. She looked lovely.

The soft green silk of the skirt rubbed against her fingers, black lace edged the collar, and her locket hung between the lapels. A black sash tied around her waist in a bow at the back. The white stockings she wore itched, and her black satin slippers were new. Nardia had spent thirty minutes curling the lush raven locks and putting them up in a twist at the top of her head.

All Pippa saw when she looked in the mirror, was a girl. Nothing pretty about her. She didn't say anything. The door opened and Milla poked her head in.

"Pippa, our guests are here." She reached out for the girl's hand, but Pippa brushed past her and went to the stairs. She stopped on the landing. Standing in the foyer was an older woman and a man. "Pippa, are you coming?" Milla asked, moving past her. Pippa watched her move down the stairs and join the couple. Even from here, she could hear their soft conversation, and she hated them.

"It's so good to see you again, Glinda. It's been too long." Milla said, wrapping the blonde in a hug.

"And you, Milla." She replied, pulling away. "You remember Boq, don't you?" Milla nodded, turning to the man at Glinda's side.

"Of course. It's good to see you again." He wrapped her in a hug, and the two conversed for several minutes, before Milla pulled away and turned to Pippa. "I have someone I want you two to meet." She turned to see the girl still on the stairs. "Pippa?" Slowly, the girl came down the stairs, stopping a couple steps behind Milla. The redhead put an arm around the girl and brought her forward.

Nervousness tightened the knot in her stomach, and she tried to pull away from Milla and flee, but the woman laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Pippa, these are Glinda and Boq Tareq. They're old friends of mine... and your mother's." Milla said, glancing at the couple. After a moment, Pippa lifted the ends of her skirt and dipped into a quick curtsy, her royalty showing itself.

"Pleased to meet you." She muttered, not looking at them.

"It's nice to meet you, Pippa. But, Milla, who is her mother? I would remember her mother if-" Glinda started, turning to their hostess.

"Pippa is... Yero and Elphie's daughter, Glinda." Milla replied softly. The girl looked up at her, before turning away.

"Yero and El-" The blonde stopped, and this time really looked at the girl. Almost immediately, Glinda realized that she was looking at her friend- the raven hair, the small nose, the aquamarine eyes. She _was_ Elphaba's daughter.

"Oh sweet Oz. I... I'm so sorry, I... I didn't see it, but... but now I do." A smile appeared on the blonde's face, and she turned to Boq, grabbing his arm excitedly. "It's her, Boq. Remember?" He nodded.

"I know. I realized it when I first saw her on the stairs. I was just giving you space to realize it, Glin." He replied, kissing her gently. Pippa's face clouded over. Once again, this couple got to share kisses and conversations, and her parents didn't, which meant someone else to hate. Happy, the blonde turned back to Pippa, reaching out to lift her chin. The girl pulled away, glaring at her.

"Where is she?" Glinda asked, breathless with excitement at seeing her old friend again. "Where's Elphie? And Yero? I want to see them. I haven't seen them in years... I remember when Yero sent us the letter announcing her birth. He was so proud. 'She's got Fae's gorgeous eyes and black curls. Unfortunately, she was given my skin-color. She's beautiful, but she'd be even more beautiful if she had Fae's skin. But even so... I'm the proud father of a healthy, beautiful baby girl. Eight pounds, six ounces. Fae- We've decided to name her Melena. Melena Phillipa. I'm a father, Glinda. A father!' He was so excited... I read that letter over and over until the ink started to fade. And to this day, I still remember it." She smiled at the girl, who backed away.

Milla took a deep breath. "Yero and Elphie couldn't be here. Pippa is... staying with Fen and I for now-"

"Dinner is ready, Mistress Ketza." Everyone looked up to see one of the servants in the doorway to the dining room. After a moment, Milla nodded.

"Thank you, Sira." She turned back to her guests. "Shall we?"

Dinner was a quiet affair; the adults spent their time catching up, and the girls sat and listened in silence. Pippa picked at her food, paying close attention to the others. Dinner here was so different than back at home. Back home, Grandpa and Daddy usually talked about politics, debating issues until Grandma broke in with a new topic. But somehow, it was Mama, who always managed to steer them back to the the original topic, usually by putting her own opinions of the subject out before the others to start. More often than not, when it came down to who won, Mama was usually right.

Here, there was no debating, no politics, no playful arguing. Just silence. When dinner ended, and they gathered in the parlor for coffee, Glinda asked,

"When is Elphie going to come get Pippa? I want to see her again. Both of them. It's been too long, way too long."

Milla bit her lip.

"Glinda, please, sit down. There's something I need to tell you."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 34? Pippa's nervousness before meeting Glinda, Milla asking Pippa if she's coming along as she goes to meet Glinda, Pippa pulling away at human contact**

**Based on? Mary's nervousness before meeting her uncle, Mrs. Medlock making sure Mary's coming along as she goes to meet her uncle, Mary pulling away at human contact**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 35?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 34.**

Glinda sat, smoothing her skirt. Pippa studied the woman from her place near the doorway. The woman was blonde, her hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and she wore an almost plain dress- so unlike Milla and Elphaba. Though her mother had been the Crown Princess, Elphaba had dressed simply, but always adorned the jacket or blouse she was wearing with a nice brooch or a piece of jewelry. For formal occasions, she dressed up in a gown, or royal court dress, customary for the royal family- something Pippa herself had been taught. Formal wear for formality; a royal was never caught in plain clothes at a ball or state dinner. This blonde woman would never even make it through the gates at Kiamo Ko.

"Well, when is Elphie going to arrive?" Glinda asked, turning her eyes to her old friend. Milla took a deep breath and reached out, taking the other woman's hands.

"Glinda, do you... remember... remember when Elphie got sick? She had to stay in the Vinkus and they were afraid she wouldn't pull through?"

Glinda nodded. "Of course I remember, Milla. But.. but I don't understand what that has to do with now. Elphie pulled through not long after. She was a little weak, yes, but ultimately she was fine. She had a baby-" The blonde cast a glance at Pippa, who shrank back behind the door frame. "and now she's raising her daughter and being a loving wife to Yero, and... and she's here, and everything will be _just_ like before, just like when we were back at Shiz-"

Milla shook her head continuously as Glinda talked. The movement became faster and faster as Glinda continued to talk.

"No, Glinda, _stop_! _STOP!"_ The blonde turned to look at her, startled by the harsh tone of Milla's voice. "Elphie's not here. She's gone." Tears were already starting to clog Milla's throat.

"Back to the Vinkus?" Glinda asked, squeezing Milla's hands. The other woman shook her head, tears beginning to gather in her eyes.

"No... She never left." Another shaky breath. "She never left the Vinkus." And another. "She... Elphie... she passed away about a month ago." Quickly, Milla reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek, never breaking eye contact.

_"What?" _Glinda choked out. Milla glanced at Fenvu and Boq, who hung his head. The other man shook his head slowly, not wanting to believe that an old, dear friend of his was gone. Fenvu nodded once, urging her to continue. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes; they mirrored her own.

"Elphie's dead, Glinda." The blonde shook her head at her friend.

"No."

Milla nodded. "Yes... She's dead."

"No... ho... _how?" _Glinda choked out; she struggled for breath, the thought of her closest friend buried beneath the cold ground closing out any and all thoughts and hopes of a happy reunion. Tears clouded her eyes, and she covered her mouth to keep in the scream that threatened to escape. "How... when... why didn't you tell me? I should have been there!"

Milla shook her head sadly. "It happened fast, Glinda. She got sick... the... the reprecussions from the fever took their toll. She was barely able to stand, couldn't walk without help. Talking took effort, and she couldn't use her hands anymore- whatever she held felt too heavy. Her appetite deminished, and her breathing became more difficult. When I returned- when Yero sent for me- she was confined to bed and stopped eating. We... Yero and I... we managed to get her to take some broth the night she died."

Tears began to streak down Glinda's cheeks as she listened to her friend's agonizing death.

"That night... she told Yero that... that she wasn't afraid to die. That the Unnamed God had called her home, and... and that... that... she would be homesick for all of us... that she was the one going ahead; no longer was she being left behind. She said that... that she loved being home and that she didn't understand why everyone wanted to go away..."

Glinda sniffled; tears began slipping down her cheeks.

"Yero told her that she would get better. That she'd be fine and that she couldn't go. He said that we all needed her. She told him that she loved him, and then reached up to memorize his face." Milla took a deep breath, trying to keep from crying. "When the window burst open and knocked the inkwell over, Yero... he turned his back for one moment... and... and she... she died... she just... closed her eyes and never woke up... Yero... Yero wrote to me a couple weeks later and asked me to... to raise Pippa... I said I would... I promised Elphie..."

Glinda shook her head violently, refusing to believe that her closest friend was dead. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true. It _couldn't_ be.

"No... no... not... _not_ Elphie... Elphie's the strong one... she... she's not... she can't be... no... Milla... _no..."_ The blonde broke down then, burying her face in her hands as the truth of her friend's death finally sank in. Pippa watched from the doorway, as Milla wrapped the blonde in a hug, comforting her the best she could. When her own vision began to blur from tears, she turned and fled up the stairs to her room.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 35? The plainness of Glinda's dress, Milla explaining Elphie's declining health and ultimate death**

**Based on? The plainness of Jane's dress, Beth's declining health and death**

**Book and Author? _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte and _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott**

**Elements in 36?**

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 35.**

Mama had died with Daddy there?

Why had no one _woken_ her? Why had no one come and_ gotten_ her when Mama died?

Instead they left her curled up, sleeping in her room, and she had to learn afterward... from _Candle_. Not from Daddy.

She _should_ have _been_ there when Mama died. She had as much right as everyone else to be there. She had more right, if you wanted to get down to it. She was Mama's_ daughter_.

Why had everyone kept Mama from her?

_Why?_

What did she do to deserve being kept away from Mama the night she died? What had she done? Wash she too loud around Mama, did she talk too much? Did she bother her too often? Why did everyone else get to be there when Mama died but not her daughter?

Disregarding the delicate silk of her dress, she crawled under the bed and curled up, embracing the shadows around her. Her fingers found the photographs, and she looked through them, stopping on a shot of her mother. Elphaba was sitting on the swing by herself, her hair held back with a big white bow. She held a small boquet of roses and lilies in her lap, close to her stomach.

_Were you imagining me? Were you thinking of me, of Daddy, of your future? Did you even want me?_

She held the photograph to her chest, wishing she were back in the Vinkus, wishing that her family was whole again.

_"Mama!"_

_"Princess, your mother needs her rest-"_

_The door closed behind her, and she rushed to the bed, climbing onto it and settling by her mother. She reached out, gently shaking her mother. "Mama?" It took several moments, but eventually, Elphaba's eyes opened, and she turned her head. A smile slowly lit up her face as she stared at her beloved daughter._

_"You have grass in your hair. You've been in the meadow." Pippa nodded once, reaching up to remove the grass from her curls._

_"Yes."_

_Elphaba took a deep breath- difficult in her weakened state. She swallowed, and reached up to cup her daughter's cheek. She studied the girl's face for several moments before saying,_

_"The flowers-"_

_"They're all in bloom, Mama."_

_"And the garden-"_

_"All in bloom. The roses are starting to open. And the cherry trees are blossomed. There's robins making their nests and having babies, and the ivy's green again." She bit her lip. "When are you going to come out to the garden and play with me, Mama?"_

_Elphaba slowly closed her eyes in an attempt to catch her breath. When she opened them again, she seemed to look through Pippa._

_"Where's Daddy, my love?"_

_"But Mama-"_

_"Daddy was supposed to take you horseback riding, did he take you?" Pippa nodded._

_"Yes." Tears gathered in her eyes._

_"Good." She swallowed, struggling to find the right words. "Pippa, I want you to look after Daddy, when I leave." The girl's brow furrowed._

_"Where are you going, Mama? Can I come with you." Elphaba slowly shook her head._

_"No sweet girl, you can't come with me. You have to stay here with Grandpa and Grandmama and Candle and Nor. You have to stay here with Daddy, and look after him, and make sure he moves on. Okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"Please, don't argue, Melena. I don't have the energy. Not today." The girl bit her lower lip, in order to heed her mother's command. Tears streaked down her cheeks, as she pressed her mother's hand against her cheek. After a moment,_

_"Will you come back?"_

_Elphaba didn't respond. Tears openly coursed down the girl's cheeks as she watched her mother. Mama seemed to be giving up, as though she had no other choice._

_"I love you, Pippa. Remember that. Remember that I'll always love you. Even after." The girl shook her head._

_"Come play in the garden with me, Mommy. Please. We'll swing and skip stones and-" She became frantic as Mama turned from her. "Mommy, please! Please, Mommy! Mommy please don't go! I want you to stay. You can't go! Not without me and Daddy! Take us with you! Mommy take me with you! Mommy please!" Elphaba closed her eyes, tryin desperately not to cry as her daughter buried her face in her chest. The little girl held tight to her mother, sobbing, completely unaware of the door opening._

_"What's going on? Elphaba, is everything all right?" Her mother looked up as Fiyero entered and rushed to her side. "Pippa... Pippa, stop! Leave your mother alone! She needs her rest!" The girl held onto her mother, ignoring her father._

_"No! No! Leave me alone!"_

_"Melena! That's enough!" Fiyero struggled, but finally was able to pull his daughter away from his wife._

_"Daddy, make her stay! She can't go! Make her stay, Daddy! Mommy can't leave us!" Pippa cried, turning to her father. Her tear streaked face brought alarm, and he released her, suddenly realizing the affect that his wife's declining health was having on his child. "Make her stay, Daddy, she'll listen to you! You can't let Mommy go! We love her, don't let her leave us! Or let us go with her! Please Daddy! Make her stay!"_

_In a voice choked with tears, Fiyero replied,_

_"I... I can't. I'm sorry, love, but... I can't."_

_The little girl shook her head, turning back to her mother. She buried her face in her mother's chest and continued sobbing. The gentle feel of Elphaba's hand in her hair only increased her tears. Slowly, her parents made eye contact. Tears coursing down his own cheeks, Fiyero joined them on the bed and gathered his girls into his arms. _

_Two days later, Mama was dead, and all sembalance of normal life was gone._

Pippa's eyes snapped open, and she took a shaky breath.

Had she caused Mama's death by asking her to stay?

It was the only explanation she could think of.

The_ only_ one that made sense to her grief-stricken mind.

She'd killed her own mother.

Glancing down at the photograph, she felt the tears begin to blur it.

_"I'm... sorry, Mommy. I'm so sorry... I... didn't... mean to..."_


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 36? Pippa hiding the photoraphs under the bed, and sleeping under her bed**

**Based on? Mary keeping the elephants under the bed and her sleeping under her bed**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 37? **

"I... I can't believe she's..." Glinda swallowed, choking on her tears. Boq sat next to her, rubbing her back. Olishka had been excused, and the adults sat in the parlor, sipping coffee and talking. "She was always the strongest of all of us. She'd been through so much..."

"For some reason, the good are always the first to leave this world." Boq whispered. He was still having a difficult time trying to process Elphaba's death. Glinda shook her head and buried her face in Boq's chest, holding tightly to him. He rubbed her back slowly, attempting to comfort them both.

"She had her baby the following summer. Eight pounds, six ounces. Yero was so excited to finally be a father..." Glinda clung tighter to Boq, her sobs getting louder. Milla looked up, accepting the tea Fenvu handed her. "After years... they were _ready_ to be parents..."

Silence fell within the room, and Milla set her cup down, getting up and going to the bookshelf. She pulled something from it, and opened it up, turning to a random page. Then, she returned to Glinda's side, nudging the other woman gently and laying it in her lap.

"We were best friends. We grew up together. We were born days apart, but didn't meet until we were four-years-old. I loved her so much... she was my sister... she always will be... I still love her... I always will..." She pointed out certain photographs, recalling memories long forgotten. Elphaba's familiar smile and bright eyes shone out at them from the album's pages, her youthful beauty forever frozen in time. "She grew up... but she's never get any older. She'll always be twenty-six..."

A moment of unrecognizable emotion flashed across Milla's face, and suddenly, she threw the album across the room. It hit the end table near the armchair and dropped to the floor, falling open, photographs of her and Elphaba staring up at the ceiling. Then, the woman climbed to her feet and stormed to the mantle, knocking the trinkets and photographed frames to the floor in a shower of breaking glass and porcelain.

_"It's not fair! Elphie didn't do anything to deserve this! She was innocent! She was a wife and a mother and... and a princess that needs to be there for her people and her family, and she's not! She's not because the Unnamed God decided to take her away from those she loves! She doesn't get to raise her daughter! She left that to me! She made me promise! And she died knowing that I would keep it! I shouldn't be raising her child, she should! But she can't because she's not here! She's buried in the family cemetery on the grounds of Kiamo Ko!"_

Milla wrenched away when Fenvu came over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

_"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!"_

"Milla, Milla, love you have to calm-"

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Fenvu!" _She cried, turning on her husband. Then, she grabbed the teapot and threw it; it shattered upon impact. She stumbled back, her back hitting the wall near the fireplace. Then, slowly, she crumpled, sliding down the wall. She gathered her knees to her chest and tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling it from her once controlled twist.

"Milla." His voice was soft, loving. She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face.

_"She's my best friend, Fen! My best friend! I had to watch my best friend waste away! I watched her mother do the same!"_ Glinda, by this time, had managed to calm slightly, and listened to Milla's breakdown with a reserved, stoic calm, despite the turmoil within her heart. Boq held his wife close, rubbing her back comfortingly, as he forced himself to listen.

After several moments, Fenvu went to his wife and knelt in front of her, removing her hands from her hair.

_"Why? Why, Fenvu? Why am I always the witness? Why am I always the one to watch people I love go away? What did I do? I watched Mrs. Thropp die... and I watched Elphie die twenty years later... Why? Why Elphie? She did nothing but love. Her daughter, her husband, her tribe... why did she have to die? Fenvu... why? Why Elphie? Why did it have to be Elphie? Why couldn't it have been me?"_

She broke down fully then, and Fenvu gathered her to his chest and held her, rocking gently back and forth. Milla held tight to him, her body shaking violently, as the realization of her best friend's death fully washed over her. Moments passed, moments of Fenvu running his fingers through her hair and humming to her. Moments of heart-wrenching sobs. Eventually, he stood, scooping his wife into his arms and going to the armchair. He sat with her in his arms, allowing her to cry.

When silence finally took control, Fenvu took Milla's face in his hands and stared into her eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, Milla. Elphie did nothing wrong. She got sick. Her immune system was compromised, and she caught a cold, and unfortunately, she lost her life. She wasn't meant to be with us for very long. We were all lucky we had her with us for as long as we did."

An hour later, Milla and Fenvu bid goodnight to Glinda and Boq, and once the door closed behind them, slowly made their way upstairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 37? There were none**

**Elements in 38? **

**Thanks to 18lzytwner for reviewing 36 and 37.**

Milla curled under the covers, trying hard to disguise the tears running down her cheeks. Fenvu joined her several moments later, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. She sniffled as fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

"We're lucky we had Elphie with us as long as we did, Milla. Very lucky."

"I know." She whispered, reaching up to smooth the material of his pajama top. Moments passed, moments of complete silence. She swallowed. Anger welled in her throat, and she struggled to swallow it. But eventually, she broke down, unable to handle it anymore. Fenvu held her close, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words to her.

"Choose to remember the good memories you had with her, love, not the bad. Never remember the bad, they just make the memory of that person much more painful." After a moment, he pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Okay? You remember the good memories you had with Elphie. Only the good ones. She would want you to remember her the way she used to be- back when we were kids, or at Shiz. When she was raising her daughter, or spending time with Yero. Happy memories, love. Elphie would want you to think of her and recall happy memories. Okay?"

She nodded, mainly to appease him. He kissed her forehead and extinguished the lights, wrapping the blankets around them and holding her close. Against her heartbreak, Milla soon drifted off to sleep.

She awoke with a start, the sound of screaming echoing in her ears. Quickly, quietly, she climbed out of bed, and hurried to the door, checking to make sure she didn't wake her husband. She hadn't slept much- two hours at most. The door closed softly behind her, and she hurried through the house, making her way upstairs. Her bare feet followed the path they'd taken for years- years that seemed so far away now. When she shut the door, she was finally able to breathe.

Her eyes took in the covered furniture, the broken bay window. What she saw- that Pippa hadn't- as she stepped up to it, were the vines of ivy crawling through the broken glass. They'd worked their way into the wood of the nook and up along the walls, taking possession of the room. Dust covered every available space, and the wood of the bed and tables had become warped and worn. She trailed her fingers over the wood of the bedposts, noticing how the room had gone from that of a child's to that of a grown woman's.

Elphie had taken great pains to show how she'd grown- even before her death. She and Yero had stayed here when Fen and Milla married. She sat on the edge, sending dust into the air. Tears streaked down her cheeks, and she choked out a sob before curling up on the edge. She closed her eyes, trying to do what Fen suggested.

_"Oh Yero..."_

Her eyes hurt, from the force of staying closed.

_"Oh Oz, Yero..."_

Images of her best friend making love with her husband in this bed flooded her mind- deep kisses and seductive touches; tangled sheets and sweaty skin, that moment when two became one, as their bodies joined and their souls shared one body. The cries of orgasm and the heavy breathing after the act had come to its climatic end- things she herself knew all too well.

Her eyes snapped open and she rolled onto her back, reaching out. Her hand hit nothing but air, and she struggled to keep her tears under control. She could picture Elphie laying beside her, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, her body slick with sweat and her thick raven hair riled into unruly curls. The heaving of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. Milla herself also knew what it was like, the excitement in the air, the scent of sex that coated their skin, the desire to start all over again.

_"Yero... Oh... Oh Yero..."_

She sat up, climbing off the bed and going to the window. Ivy vines snagged her nightgown as she pressed herself to the wall, trying hard to block out the memories. Her curls fell into her face, obscuring her vision. She forced herself to breathe before turning back around. Flashes appeared before her, images of two little girls in white dresses...

_"Help me finish the puzzle, Milla!"_

... playing tea with their dolls, or reading stories in front of the fireplace...

_"Would you like some more tea?"_

_"Yes, please?"_

... making scrapbooks and sewing...

_"Put the pansies there, they'll look pretty there."_

_"It looks like you're holding a wedding boquet, Elphie!"_

_"I don't want pansies. I want roses in my boquet. What about you, Milla?"_

_"I want lilies."_

She pressed her back to the wall, taking ragged breaths to stop the fierce beating of her heart. She buried her face in her hands, pulling her knees to her chest. Her breathing became strained as she struggled to catch her breath through her sobs, and she wrapped her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth. Eventually, she curled up on the floor and proceeded to sob.

_"Can you stay with me tonight, Milla? I don't want to be alone. I couldn't bear to be alone."_

She opened her eyes and looked up through her tears. For a moment, she couldn't see what was before her for the tears in her eyes, but once she blinked the tears away, the image before her became clear.

"E... Elphie?"


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Elements in 38? Elphie's room, Milla awakening to screaming and her wandering through the house, the memories**

**Based on? Lady Craven's room, Mary awakening to screaming and her wandering through the house, the memories**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 39? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, and 37.**

For a moment, just for a moment, she was staring at her best friend. Dressed in a long white night gown, she held a candle and watched her with worry in her eyes. But when she blinked again, her best friend was replaced by her daughter.

"Mama? Are you okay?"

Milla sat up, frantically searching for any trace of her best friend's presence. Finally, she turned her eyes to her daughter.

"I... why aren't you in bed?"

"I heard crying, Mama. Was it you?" Milla sniffled.

"Yes, Olishka... yes." It took her a few minutes to climb to her feet, but when she did, she stumbled towards the door. Olishka set the candle down on the vanity and grabbed her mother's arm, helping her sit on the vanity stool. Unable to help herself, Milla turned to stare into the mirror-

And saw the flash of her best friend's face staring back at her.

New tears began to race down her cheeks, and she lowered her head. Olishka, for her part, tried to remain calm, but the sight of her mother falling to pieces was starting to scare her. Eventually, she knelt down beside her.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Milla kept silent. "Mama, please."

"She was my best friend!" Milla cried, looking up at her daughter. "_She's my best friend and she's gone! And she left me to pick up the pieces! I can't! I can't do it without her! Never without Elphie- I'm not strong like her, I don't have her strength! Even when she was dieing, she was strong! She kept a brave face! I can't! I can't be strong! I was never the strong one!"_ She broke down completely, throwing her arms around her daughter's neck and sobbing.

Several moments passed, before Olishka removed her mother's arms from her neck and rushed from the room.

_"Daddy! Daddy, something's wrong with Mama!"_

The sound of screaming awoke Pippa from her restless slumber, and slowly the girl crawled out from under her bed. She went to the door of her room and pulled it open, sticking her head into the hallway. Servants rushed by, headed towards the upstairs. Slowly, the girl backed into her room and shut the door. Quiet, she went to the window and curled up on the windowseat, watching the rain pelt the glass outside.

Stormy, like the night Mama died. The screaming got louder, but she didn't go to the door. Closing her eyes, she tried hard to block out the sounds, eventually covering her ears. For some reason, the story of her birth rushed into her head; a story she'd heard hundreds of times, but never stopped to think about. A story Nor and Candle and Daddy and Grandmama and Mama and everyone else in the household had told her, from the time she was old enough to walk.

_"There were two brief periods- very, very brief, but still terrifying- when I thought I'd lost you and Mama. The first was when Mama gave that last push, and the second, was not long after you were born. Mama momentarily stopped breathing, and the chord had wrapped around your neck. There was a short moment of time where I almost lost my girls."_

Her eyes snapped open, and she returned her gaze to the rain outside.

"You did lose us, Daddy. Mama died and you sent me away."

She sniffled, tears running down her cheeks, mirroring the rain. She climbed off the windowseat and went to the door; it was quiet, the screaming ended. Slipping out of her room, she went down the hall, stopping at the master bedroom.

"... minor breakdown due to stress. I take it she was close to Mistress Thropp?"

"Yes. Very close."

"Keep her down for the next couple days. Get her back into routine, it'll help calm her."

"And if she-"

"Let her grieve, in any way she can. It's better for her to grieve, otherwise it'll make her sick. After a couple days she should be fine."

"Thank you, doctor." Pippa moved away from the door as the doctor left. Once he was gone, she moved towards the doorway, watching silently as Fenvu sat by his wife's side on the bed and took her hand. He whispered softly to her; Olishka sat on the opposite edge of the bed, watching her parents.

Was that how it looked that night? Was that what the servants saw? A loving family, soon to be torn apart by heartbreak?

Fenvu looked up, seeing Pippa standing in the doorway. He held out a hand.

"Come here, Pippa."

But instead of doing so, the girl backed away from the doorway and fled back to her room, slamming the door behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40. **

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: Is she (Elphaba) a ghost?**

**Answer: No. Elphaba's a figment of Milla's distraught mind.**

**Elements in 39? Olishka coming into the room holding a candle and saying that she heard crying, the screaming waking Pippa up and her crawling from under the bed, Pippa opening her bedroom door and poking her head out as the servants rush by and then backing into her room and closing the door, sitting on the windowseat and watching the rain**

**Based on? Mary going into Collin's room with a candle, and telling Mrs. Medlock that she heard crying, Colin's screaming waking Mary up and her later crawling out from under the bed, Mary opening her bedroom door and poking her head out as the servants rush by and then backing into the room and closing the door, and Mary sitting on the windowseat and watching the rain**

**Book and Author? _The Secret Garden_ by Frances Hodgson Burnett**

**Elements in 40? **

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 38 and 39 and 18lzytwner for reviewing 39.**

She closed the book and set it on the table. It'd been six days since her breakdown, and Milla had been confined to the house, trying desperately to get over the loss of her best friend. It wasn't easy.

Reminders of Elphie were everywhere.

After several moments, she got up and made her way upstairs. She stopped outside Pippa's room, and after listening for several minutes, gently knocked on the door before poking her head in. Pippa sat at the table with her nose buried in a book, although she was absent-mindedly staring at the wall. Milla regretted not putting the girl in school, but with everything that had gone on- from her mother dieing to moving here- she didn't want to upset the girl more than she already was.

"Pippa? Are you all right?" Slowly, the girl looked up, before turning and focusing her gaze on Milla. She said nothing, just stared through the older woman. Sighing, Milla slipped into the room and shut the door softly behind her, before going to the table and sitting down across from her. "Pippa, I know this is scary. You've only been here for a couple weeks, and it takes a while to readjust. But it will get better. You'll see. Pretty soon, you'll be going to school and making friends and-"

_"I don't want to go to school!"_ Pippa cried, finally looking at Milla for the first time since she entered the room. _"I don't want to make friends and I don't want to readjust! I want to go home!"_

"You are home, Pippa-" Milla started, reaching out to lay her hand over the girl's. Pippa pulled away.

"To _my_ home! To the_ Vinkus_! Back to Kiamo Ko! With Grandpa and Grandmama and Candle and Avaric and Nor and _Daddy and Mama_-" The girl stopped suddenly, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Milla swallowed, forcing herself to keep calm. She couldn't fall apart in front of Elphie's daughter. She just couldn't. Moments passed, with only the sound of Pippa's soft sobs breaking the silence. Taking a deep breath, Milla again reached out to take the girl's hand, but she pulled away and climbed to her feet. Grabbing her sweater, Pippa rushed from the room and down the stairs. The sound of the door slamming was the only indication that she'd left.

Her feet carried her through the kitchen gardens, and into the maze. She didn't stop to put her sweater on, didn't look back, didn't care if they sent a search party to find her. When she finally reached the door, she pulled the key from its hiding place. Slipping beneath the ivy and then through the door, she shut it quickly and hurried down the steps.

When she collapsed on the hard dirt near the swing, the tears began to flow. She sobbed until she couldn't breathe, until her sides hurt and her throat was soar. Her eyes were red and puffy and she struggled to catch her breath. Eventually, she looked up; through blurry eyes, she watched the swing sway back and forth, as though pushed by invisible hands.

She sat up, sniffling. The wind rushed past her, pulling at her hair and her dress, pushing her towards the swing. Climbing to her feet, she stumbled towards the old wooden swing and took a seat. The photographs came rushing back into her memory- little girls playing in the garden, pushing each other on the swing, sitting under the trees and telling stories.

For several brief moments, she thought back to days in the Vinkus, when she and Mama and Daddy would play in the garden. Watching Daddy push Mama on the swing, or sitting on it with Mama on a quiet afternoon. The memories wrapped themselves around her until she felt as though they were smothering her. She sank from the swing, curling up on the ground. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.


End file.
